Saved
by xxTwilightHSMxx
Summary: Gabriella is in the middle of a abusive relationship with her boyfriend, Trevor, when she meets the one and only Troy Bolton. Will he be able to save her? Will they fall in love? T&G Changed penname to xxTwilightHSMxx On Hiatus till futher notice.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Gabriella is in the middle of a abusive relationship with her boyfriend when she meets the one and only Troy Bolton. Will he be able to save her? Will they fall in love?

Parings- Troyella, Chaylor, Zekpay, Jkelsi

Chapter: 1 

Gabriella walked through East High for her first time. As she looked around she noticed it was a lot different from her last school. It was bigger and showed more school spirit. The school colors were red and white. There were banners hanging all around and a statue of a tiger in the lobby. She looked on her schedule that her homeroom was in room 317. She turned down the hallway and made a right. She stopped outside number 317. She took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. She hands Mrs. Darbus her transfer information and schedule and takes the first seat she sees. The homeroom bell rings and all the students file in. They all look to see who the new girl is. Whispers shot out.

" Who is she?"

" She is damn fine"

" I am totally going to hit that!"

One particular blue eyed boy wonders when he finds that she is sitting in his seat.

"Excuse me, but you happen to be in my seat" he said with kindness.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know this was your seat. I'll move" Gabriella started to get up when he said "No, its OK you can sit there".

"Thank you" She said as she looks into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Your welcome" he said as he took a seat in the back of the room.

The bell rings and they all pile out of class. Gabriella walks out of the doorway to find that someone grabbed her arm. She turns around to find that her boyfriend is looking down at her.

"Trevor you come here? When did you move?" she asked with sadness.

"Yeah, I do. Since when do you come here?" he asked with anger.

"I just started coming today. Can you please leave me alone? I want to start out new here," She said with fear in her voice.

"No I can't. You belong to me. No one else, got that?" he said with his voice rising.

The bell rang again to make sure students were in their next class. Troy rounded the corner to find Gabriella and Trevor arguing.

"What's going on? Let go of her Trevor, now" He said with anger. Trevor did, as Troy wanted. "See you later Gabby" he said as he disappeared leaving Gabriella crying and Troy trying to comfort her.

(Gabriella's POV)

"Are you OK… Gabriella? Did I get that right?" he said as he smiled down at me.

"Yea, thanks. Well I better get to class. Bye" I said as I picked up my bag and started for my class. I felt a tug on my bag. I turned around to see Troy smiling at me with his wonderful smile. "Umm, yea?"

" I just wanted to ask how you know Trevor? He is a big jerk and doesn't seem to be your type that all" he said as he finally let go of my arm.

"Well he's actually my boyfriend," I said softly as I looked down at the floor. "He's really not that bad once you get know him".

"If you say so. Well we better get to class. We are already late. What class do you have now?" he said as we walked down the hallway.

"Umm I have Advanced Chemistry. What about you?" I said as we continued walking down the hallway.

"Oh I have biology. So when do you have English?" he asked as he looked into my eyes. _She has amazing chocolate brown eyes the look like puppy dog eyes. Wow she is so beautiful_- his thoughts were interrupted when she started speaking.

"Oh I have it right after lunch. What about you?

"Same for me great we have it together. At least class won't be boring now with you around. She laughed. "Thanks" "You have a wonderful laugh" she smiled, "Thanks" "so I guess I will see you later huh Gabriella?" "Yea you will" They start walking separate until Troy runs back to her and says "Gabriella, do you want to have lunch with me in my secret spot? " Sure, I will meet you in front of the cafeteria OK? Bye" she says as she smiles and walks away leaving Troy smiling wanting to jump for joy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own anything but the plot.

Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with a lot of schoolwork. Well on with the story. Enjoy.

Gabriella went through the morning all right. She was scarred that Trevor was here at her school, but Troy saved her. Troy. Wow. Troy Bolton. He was so hot. He had the most beautiful blue eyes the world had every seen. You could melt right into them. And his body. He has a strong, cuddly chest. His hair was light brown. It was all shaggy and fell right before his eyes. The lunch bell rung and Gabi walked to go meet Troy. She ran into Trevor unfortunately when she turned the corner from her classroom.

" Trevor, what do you want? I need to go meet my friend in the cafeteria." Gabi said as she looked into in eyes. She was determined to be strong.

" Excuse me? I want my girlfriend with me at lunch with me and my friends." He replied coldly.

" But.. I don't like your friends. I want to sit with my friend." She wined.

"Too damn bad. Now lets go." He replied as he started to pull her arm. Gabi tried to get out of his grasp. He pulled her closer and continued dragging her.

" No, I don't want too. Now let go!" She cried. He whipped his arm around and whacked her hard in the face. The force of the blow was so hard it sent her tumbling into the lockers. She looked up at him in fear. He punched Gabi in the stomach. She fell to the floor. He bent down and whispered in her ear " if you tell anybody, you are dead. Remember that" he said as he kissed her on the lips and walked away. Gabi cried and rocked back and forth. She finally got up and went to lunch to meet Troy. Troy was still standing there looking at her worried. She walked up to him and put on a fake smile.

" Hey Troy. Ready?" She asked mustering up all her strength.

" Hey, Yea. Are you all right? What's on your face? He asked.

" Oh this? I was at my locker when I walked into someone's locker." I lied.

"Oh OK. Well come on." He replied. He dragged her up a flight on stairs and into a garden conservatory.

"Wow, it's pretty." Gabriella said.

"Yea, but your prettier." He replied. She blushed.

So, umm what do you like to do for fun?" Troy asked since he had nothing else to say.

" Well, I love to read. I write poems and songs. I love to have fun. What about you?" She asked.

"Umm. I play basketball, love hanging out with my friends and my little sister and brother." He replied.

" Cool I am a only child." I stated. The bell rung. " Come on, we better go to class." We run down the stairs and go to English class. As soon as we enter, all heads turn our way and whispers ring out:

"Wow, Look at them. Are they dating?"

"I want to be Troy. She is so hot"

"She better not think she is going to steal him away from me"

Gabriella and Troy took their seats. The teacher, Mrs. Martins started going on with today's lecture. Troy turned and smiled at Gabi. She smiled back. Everyone was watching them. Chad turned to Troy.

" Hey Troy, what's with you and the new girl? I means she's hot but come on, she's not exactly "cool" material." Chad said. Gabi heard and sunk in her chair. A tear fell from her eye. Troy shot Chad a death glare.

" First off, she is cool. She's really nice. Don't make fun of her. You may not like her but I do." Troy replied trying to keep his cool.

" Whatever" Chad replied. It was silent for the remainder of the class. When the bell rung, it was the end of the day. Gabriella headed for her car. Troy saw her and ran after her. He caught up with her at her car.

"Gabi, look I'm sorry what Chad said. He's not very bright. I really like you and want to be friends with you." He said in a rushed voice as he tried to catch his breath.

" Its fine. I have to go see you tomorrow." She said as she opened her car door.

"Hey, an I have your number?"He asked.

"Sure. Here. (Insert Gabi's Number) see you later. Bye" she replied.

"Bye" he breathed as he looks at her and watched her drive off. Troy got in his car and drove off.

When Gabi got home she went upstairs and did her homework, took a shower, and climbed into bed dreaming about Troy Bolton.

Sorry it's short. I'll update soon. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own anything. It belongs to Disney. Here's another chapter of the story. Enjoy. Please read and review.

Chapter 3

(Gabriella's P.O.V.)

I heard my alarm clock go off at 6:30am. I groaned. I slowly made my way for the bathroom so I could take a shower. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I went to my dresser and picked out stoned washed jeans and a yellow tanktop. I added a couple of bracelets, and a necklace. I left my hair cascading down my shoulders and put a yellow headband in it. I finished my look with just a little bit of mascara, black eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to find my mom sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

" Hi mom" I greeted as I sat down to a plate of pancakes for breakfast.

" Good Morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" she asked as she got up to put her cup in the sink.

"Yea. Well I better get going. I don't want to be late for school," I say as I empty my plate in the sink and grab my bag.

"OK. Bye sweetheart. Have a good day at school" she said.

" Bye" I reply as I head out the door. I climb into my car and head towards school. I arrive at 7:30 and walk inside. I head toward my locker. I ignore all the stares I was getting from people and continue on my way. When I arrived, I noticed a girl come up right next to my locker. I figured I better start a conversation.

" Hi, I'm new. Well since yesterday anyway. My names Gabriella…Gabriella Montez. What about you?" I asked as I took out my Chemistry and Spanish book.

" My names Taylor Mackessie. I'm captain of the scholastic decathlon team." She replied as she took books out her bag and put them in her locker.

" Cool, I was going to sign up for that. I was always on my other schools teams." I replied as I turned around to look at her.

" Great. A meeting is being held tomorrow. Come on or we will be late for class." She stated as we walked to homeroom. I went in and took my seat. I looked around and saw Troy smiling at me. I blushed. I smile back. I bell finally rung and I made my way out of the room when I felt someone touch my shoulder from behind. I turned around to find Troy Bolton standing there with a grin on his face.

" Hi. Umm is there something wrong?" I asked nervously.

" of course not. What? I cant even say hi to my friend." He replied with the grin still planted on his face.

" yea, I mean… it's just people normally don't talk to me because I love reading and I'm on the scholastic decathlon team. They call me geeky Gabi" I stated while looking down at the floor.

" well, I think your cool. Don't listen to what people tell you" he said as he lifted my face with his finger. "Besides your really beautiful too" he added. I blushed.

"Thanks. Well I better get to class. I'll see you later bye" I replied as I started to walk away. He pulled me back.

" Meet me in the cafeteria for lunch OK?" he said as he searched my face.

"Sure see you later, bye" I replied as I waved goodbye.

(Troy's P.O.V.)

" Bye" I breathed as I saw her was away. I couldn't believe that she thought she was a geek. I mean look at her. She was gorgeous. She had the perfect curvy body. Long lushes dark brown curls that cascaded down her back and her amazing chocolate brown eyes. Wow.

(No one's P.O.V.)

RING!!!!!!! the bell shook Troy out of his daydreaming. He ran to class knowing he was in trouble with another detention. But it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another chapter. Please review.

Chapter 4

As the next few weeks flew by, Troy and Gabi became really good friends. They started to eat lunch together, just the two of them and they would hangout after school. In order for Gabi to hang with Troy, she has been telling Trevor that she has been baby-sitting her cousins after school so he wouldn't get suspicious. Trevor though, has been getting suspicious anyway. He didn't think Gabi could have been baby-sitting 5-6 times a week. So on Tuesday morning, he was going to confront her.

Gabi was at her locker getting her books for AP Chemistry and Pre-Calculus, when she felt someone behind her. Thinking it was Troy, she called out " Troy don't think you can scare me. But I love you for trying anyway" as she turned around to come to the realization that it was Trevor and not Troy. She was busted. She knew she was going to be in it for now.

" What the hell do you mean Troy? Didn't I tell you that you belong to me you stupid bitch? Who the fuck do you think you are? I told you to stay away from that idiot" he screamed out as he slammed her against the lockers.

" I-I'm j-just friends w-with him" she croaked out.

" I don't give a shit" he slapped her across the face hard. "Stay away from him or you will get worse next time. Do you heard me slut?" he screamed as he gave her another blow to the face.

" Y-Yea I do" she replied holding back tears. Kids started to look on at what was going on. They felt bad for her.

" Besides, who would want you anyway? You're a fat, ugly, a book nerd who nobody would want" he sneered as he finally gave her a final blow to the face and kick in the stomach. He started to walk away then suddenly turned around back at Gabi. " Oh, yea you're going on a diet. Your too fat" he stated coldly and then continued on his way. Gabi slid down to the floor and sobbed.

Everyone that saw that was pissed that someone could do that to her even though she was a geek. The bell rang and everyone disappeared into his or her classes. They were too afraid to help her.

Gabi laid on the floor for 20 minutes till she had the strength to get up. She went to the girl's bathroom to clean up her face. She applied some foundation on her cheeks and adjusted her eyeliner. She then headed for homeroom. As she stepped in the room, everyone's attention focused on her. Some gave sympathetic looks while others stayed still. She tried to quietly make it to her seat without Mrs. Darbus noticing but she had no luck.

" Why are you so late Miss. Montez?" Mrs. Darbus said in an annoyed tone.

"I-I had to tutor a boy in one of my classes. I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Gabi replied in a nervous voice. Everyone that saw what happened was shocked that Gabi had lied to the teacher.

" It's ok. Just don't let it happen again" the teacher replied as she turned back to the lector she was going on about.

Gabi made it to her seat and as she sat down she winced. She was in so much pain. Troy turned to smile at her. She managed a very weak smile.

(Troy's P.O.V)

Something must be wrong with Gabi. She looks sick or in pain. I'll ask her after class. She always manages to look beautiful.

(No ones P.O.V)

The bell rang and everyone scuffled out of the room and to their classes. Troy caught up with Gabi.

" Hey, what's up? Are you ok? You don't seem yourself," Troy said as he caught up to her.

" I'm fine. Just tired. I have to go. See you later" She said in a rush as she ran to her class without even having said good bye to Troy. She didn't want Trevor to find her again. Troy stood there dumbfounded. He then went to his class.

Lunchtime came as Troy found Gabi sitting by herself at a table with out any food. That was odd Troy thought. Troy went up to her.

"Hey you. Why are you here by your self without food?" He said as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

" I'm just not hungry that's all" she replied.

" Ok. So how's your day so far?" he asked.

"It's fine. Listen, I'm going to go to study in the library. Bye." She said as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

" What? I just sat down. Let's talk." He replied bewildered that she yet again tried to escape him.

" No, I'm not in the talking mood." And walked out leaving a hurt Troy.

Gabi walked into her house at 5 after spending some time crying in the park. Her mom called out to her " Mia, your finally home. Dinner's ready in 10 minutes" "Sorry mom. I'm not hungry. I'll be doing my homework in my room" Gabi replied as she climbed the stairs to her room. "ok, sweetheart" her mom called back.

Gabi took a shower and then sat on her bed. Thoughts began to take over. _Why am I not good enough? Am I really that ugly and fat? I must go on a diet then. If I stop eating for a while, I'll start to lose weight. Yea, that's what I'll do. I want to be Troy's friend but Trevor will kill me. But Troy is really worth it. I really like him. But Troy would never like me like that. I'm not good enough. Well I guess I still see him and be his friend anyway. Well I better go to bed. It will help with the hunger issue._ She turned off her light and climbed into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. Sorry for not updating sooner. I have had the shingles. It really sucks. Well on with the story.

Chapter 5

Gabriella was sitting in Chemistry class. She was having a hard time focusing on anything the teacher was saying. She was at the moment trying to stop herself from falling asleep on her desk. Taylor who was watching her found this weird. Gabi always paid attention. But for the past week, she has been quiet, falling asleep, and not asking questions whenever she got the chance. Taylor decided it was time to ask. She wrote Gabi a note and passed it to her. Gabi, who was doodling on her notebook, looked up at Taylor, gave her a questioning glance and opened the note.

_Gabi, _

_What's the matter? All week you have been out of whack. Tell me what's wrong? _

_Taylor_

Gabi looked bewildered. She sighed. People were never going to leave her alone. She just needed to make up something fast. She scribbled something on the note and passed it to Taylor. Taylor opened it up.

_Taylor,_

_I'm fine. Just been busy baby-sitting and whatnot. I'm just tired. Don't worry. Oh, can I borrow your notes later? I didn't write them from the board. Thanks._

_Gabi_

Taylor sighed and wrote.

_Sure, just copy them next time. The bell is going to ring. See you at lunch. Bye. _

Gabriella smiled. The bell rung. Gabi picks up her stuff and heads for lunch.

(Gabriella's P.O.V)

As I was waking down the hallway, my thoughts started to take over. _I need to start coming up with better excuses. I feel really bad. Troy and Taylor are worried and wondering why I haven't been eating or paying attention in class. But I can't tell them the truth. What's the truth anyway? That my boyfriend hits me? That I'm starving myself to get thin? That I'm fat and ugly? _Ring!!!!!!!! The lunch bell interrupts my thoughts. I sigh.

As I enter the lunchroom, the noise dies down. Everyone stops what he or she is doing and stares at me. I gulp. I hate when people do that. I make my way to an empty table and sit down. Troy sits down a few minutes later. I try and act all cheerful for his sake.

" Hey Gabi. What's up?" he asks as he takes a bit out of his Turkey sandwich.

" I'm good. How about you?" I reply as I try to look anywhere but at him.

" Fine. Listen, Taylor told me you weren't paying attention in Chemistry today. What's the matter? And stop making excuses. I'm sick and tired of them. I know they're not true. Why aren't you eating?" he responds as he forces me to look at him. I can't take it anymore and I start to cry.

" You don't get it. Nobody will. I have to go" I choke out. I ran out of the cafeteria. I hear him calling my name. I continue to run until I trip and fall onto the floor in the hallway. I craw over to the lockers and break down. I hear someone coming over to me. It sounds like Troy.

" Troy, go away. Leave me alone" I cried out angrily only to find it wasn't Troy.

" What? Even though I gave you a warning, you still continue to disobey me? Are you that stupid you bitch? Huh? Are you? Maybe you need a better lesson" Trevor screams. He picks me up and flings me across the hallway into the lockers across from us. I feel so much pain.

" Trev…" I trail off. He slaps me a few times.  
" You obviously need a beating. You don't listen to nobody do you, you slut?" he continues to yell at me. He punches me in the stomach a few times as I just lay there too much in pain to move. In the mean time the lunch bell rings. Kids start coming out of the lunchroom. At see this, Trevor gives me one more kick and leaves. Kids seeing this, run and get Troy. Troy comes running up next to me.

(Troy's P.O.V)

I can running as soon as someone said Gabi was hurt real bad. What I saw made my heart break. She was lying on the floor next to the lockers not moving. She had cuts and bruises everywhere on her body.

"Gabi… What happened? Who did this to you?"I cry softy.

" Troy…." She says feeling dizzy and lightheaded.

" Gabi, stay with me please" I reply. Tears start cascading down my cheeks. Someone hurt my Gabi and someone was going to pay. " Please, someone go and get help" I yell.

" Troy…" she resounds as darkness took over her.

" Nooooo. Gabi, Gabi please come back" I cry angrily. I slowly pick her up and bring her into my car. I drive off to the hospital. I ran in and stared shouting, " Please, my friend is hurt really badly. She needs help" A nurse comes over.

"What's the matter with her?" she asks and she puts Gabi on a stretcher.  
" I don't exactly know. It happened at school and I found her like this. Please help her. She's already unconscious" I cry softy.

" Don't worry. We will. Please have a seat over their and will call you when we have information" the nurse replied as she rolled Gabi away from me. I went and sat at on an empty chair near the end of the hallway. I started to cry.

Sorry about what I did to Gabi. Don't worry. She's not going to die. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to _samanta1024_ for giving the idea for this chapter.

Chapter 6

I was walking towards a door. I t didn't look familiar. As I was taking a few more steps, I heard a voice. The worried tone in the voice was familiar.

"_Gabi… Gabi…" It called. _

"_Who is it?"I nervously call out. _

" _Gabi, who did this to you? Please tell me" the voice desperately called out. _

_I saw a mysterious figure in the shadows leaning against the doorframe. I walked towards him. As I looked up to his face, I realized why he looked and sounded familiar; Troy. He had a sad expression on his face. _

" _Gabi, please tell me. Who did this to you?" he cried. _

" _I can't Troy. Don't worry about it. I'm not worth it." I replied softy._

"_Gabi, let me help you! I love you!" he cried while his figure was walking away._

" _Troy… Don't leave me please!" I cried, trying to run after him. _

" _Gabi…"_

I woke up in a white room. It was awfully quiet. I wanted Troy and he wasn't around. I slowly drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

(Meanwhile with Troy)

I woke up from a scary nightmare. I had lost Gabi. I looked up and saw a doctor heading towards me.

"Troy Bolton?" the doctor called while writing something on his clipboard. " Y-Yes?" I nervously reply.

" Gabriella is doing fine. She has a lot of injuries but she will be just fine." The doctor replied eyeing me closely.

" Thank god. What's actually wrong with her?" I asked softly.

" Well, she has a broken arm, two cracked ribs, a concussion, some stomach bleeding and plenty of cuts and bruises" he replied calmly, still looking at me like _I_had something to do with this.

" Can I see her?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, just not for too long. Did you call her mother?" he asked.

" Yes, she said she will be here soon" I said hastily, wanted to see my Gabi.

" Ok. Well she is in room 387" the doctor said as he walked away writing on his clipboard.

I walked down to room 387. I slowly turn the doorknob and stepped into the room. There she was lying on the bed hooked to all types of machines. My heart nearly broke. This was _my _entire fault. I should have been there to protect her from whoever did this to her. But no I wasn't. I was too busy eating. I slowly walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair. I took her hand and looked at her. She was still the most beautiful girl in the world even with her face messed up.

" Gabi, I'm sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault," I said while rubbing Gabi's hands softly. I felt a twitch in my hand. I looked down, and felt it again. " Gabi?"

" Troy…" she said softly.

" Gabi, I'm here. Please talk to me. Tell me what happen? Who did this?" I said in a rush, just wanting to know who hurt my girl.

(No ones P.O.V)

" I can't. I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she said again. They heard a door creak open. It was Dr. Kingsman.

" Sorry, but I need to ask Miss. Montez a few questions," he said calmly. " You can stay in the room if you want Mr. Bolton," he added looking at Troy disdainfully.

"Sure" they replied unison.

" So, when did this happen? And where?" he asked looking at Gabriella.

" Well, I- um- you see- um…" she said looking nervously at Troy.

" Yes? Miss.Montez?" Dr. Kingsman replied while looking disapprovingly at Troy.

" I can't. He will hurt me if I do" Gabi cried softy tears threatening to fall, while looking at Troy.

" What do you mean? We can have this guy arrested," he said pointing at Troy.

"What? I didn't hurt Gabi. I could never do that," Troy said bewildered, that the doctor could suggest such a thing.

" Yeah, and I'm the President. Look Miss Montez, he won't hurt you again. I'll have him arrested right now" he replied going to the door.

" What? No! Troy would never hurt me. He's my friend. He protects me," She cried now tears streaming down her face.

" Hey, it's ok Gabi. Don't cry" he whispered while hugging her.

" You don't have to protect him. I know that you're worried about him coming after you but he won't" Dr. Kingsman replied while taking Troy off a crying Gabriella.

"Leave me alone. I didn't hurt her. I don't know who did but I'm trying to find out" stated Troy, trying to hug Gabi.

"I'm calling the police" he replied and called security.

" But he didn't do anything. Please leave him alone" Gabi said holding onto Troy.

The police came in ten minutes later.

" What seems to be the problem here?" the officer asked looking disdainfully at Troy.

" Look, I did not hurt Gabi. I love her ok. I would do everything in my power to protect her, not hurt her" Troy cried angrily at the whole situation.

"He wouldn't hurt me" Gabi quietly states.

" Then who did?" All three asked. All of them looked at Gabi waiting for an answer.

" It was…" she started quietly

" Come on, it was…" the officer replied.

" It was…my boyfriend," she said barely audible. But Troy heard it.

" What? That bastard hurt you. Why didn't you tell me?" Troy yelled in rage.

" Sir, calm down." The officer said in an even tone. Troy breathed in and out and looked at Gabi. She was still crying.

" Gabi, I'm sorry for yelling, but why didn't you tell me?" I asked hugging a crying Gabi.

"Because I knew you would hurt him and he threatened me not to tell anyone" she sobbed.

" Hey baby, it's ok. He won't ever hurt you again," Troy said in a sincere voice. Gabi smiled.

"Well looks like I'm done here. I'll go out and arrested him. What's his name?" asked the officer in awe at the two teens hugging each other.

" Trevor…Trevor Matthew" Gabi stated quietly.

" Ok, thank you and good luck" he replied and walked out the door.

" I'm sorry Mr. Bolton about everything. I jumped to conclusions," Dr. Kingsman said.

" Its ok. I understand" Troy replied, smiling at Gabi. The doctor smiled at the two and walked out the door, leaving Troy gently rubbing Gabi hand and staring into her eyes.

Tell me what you think. I'll try and update in a couple of days.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Over the next few days, Gabi was continuing to make a good recovery. Troy visited her every single day. Today was the day she was going to come home. Troy got to the Hospital around 11 am. He checked in at the front desk, then made his way towards Gabi's room. He found Gabi reading a book.

" Hey Gabi, love books that much, huh?" Troy said laughing.

" Yes, I do" She stuck her tongue out at him. Troy took the book out of her hand and sat down next to her.

" Hey, I was reading that. It was a good romance book about true love," Gabi said pouting. _How can I resist that? She is so adorable. I wish I was her boyfriend._ Troy was pulled out of her though when Gabi started waving her hand in front of his face.

" So? You will find true romance at some point in your life" He said, hoping she would catch on about him and her.

" Yea right. I'm just like Trevor said I'm fat and ugly. Nobody would want me. I'm just a geek" she replied sadly.

"What? Gabi how can you say that huh? Look at you. You're the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Your not fat, your nice and thin. Your body is amazing. Just because you like books doesn't make you a geek. And so what if you are. I still love you wither you're a geek or if you were the most popular girl in school" Troy cried softy.

" Y-You l-love m-me?" Gabi stuttered.

" I-Um-well–yea. Look Gabi, it's ok if you don't like me. It's just I cant help but like you. I'm sor—'' He was interrupted by her lips crashing down on his. At first, Troy was in shock, but then got over it and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She ran her hands though his hair. They both moaned at the feel of each other's bodies. He licked her lips asking for entrance. She opened and he explored her mouth. She tasted like melons and her unique sent. He couldn't get enough of her. He hands ran across her stomach. A moan escaped her lips. Her hands were traveling up and down his chest. Troy feeling encouraged by the noise, slipped his hands inside her shirt and rubbed her stomach lightly. He started to go up to her bra when he remembers where they were. They broke apart gasping.

" I'm sorry Gabi. I didn't mean to go that fast it's just well- I'm sorry. Please don't hate me," Troy said, moving away from her so she wouldn't slap him.

" Troy, I don't hate you. I could never. I love you too" Gabriella replied snuggling up to him.

" Well I'm glad" he replied. The door opened, and the Doctor came in.

" Hello, Miss. Montez. How are you today?" He asked seeing the two teenagers hugging.

" I'm fine. Can I go home soon?" Gabi asked.

" Yes, just sign these papers," He said handing her the documents. She signed them and gave them back.

" Well you are free to go. Good luck. Mr. Bolton, make sure you take care of her" The doctor stated smiling at the two.

" I will. Always" Troy replied. The doctor exited the room and Troy helped Gabi get dressed. They left and traveled home.

A/N Sorry about the chapter being short. Lots of homework, plus being on my school's newspaper doesn't help. I'll try to update sometime this week if not then this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Saved

Chapter 8

A/N: I forgot to mention that Gabriella's mother is not in the story much. She's not always there for Gabi. She's always traveling and whatnot. Don't worry though, Troy's family is going to fill in for her. Troy's mother's name is Sarah. His father's is still Jack. Gabi will finally meet the rest of the gang in the next chapter. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

When Gabriella and Troy got home to Gabi's house, they found a note from her mom.

_Maji,_

I had to go yesterday to London for work. I won't be home for a couple of weeks. I left you money and number's to reach me in case of emergencies. Hope you are feeling better. Have fun. Love you. – Mama

"She leaves me alone… yet again," Gabi mutters under her breath.

" Gabi, it's ok. I can keep you company. You have yet to meet my friends, and if you want, you can stay at my house with my parents while your mom is away" Troy said hugging a saddened Gabi.

"Thanks Troy, for cheering me up. I would love to stay with you and your parents. If they let me of course" Gabi happily replied.

" Great. Well let's going over to my house" Troy said walking towards the door. They walked down a few blocks to Troy's house. They stopped outside a blue two-floor home with white shutters. It had a two-door garage and a wrap-around porch.

"Wow. I didn't know you were on the middle class side of the city. I figured you lived in the West Side of the city," Gabi admitted quietly.

" Most people do. They think since I'm a jock that I'm a rich jerk. But it's not true. I'm really nice, and my dad actually teaches Gym at East High and coach's our basketball team" Troy replied as they walked up the driveway and walked inside.

" Mom, I'm home," Troy yelled as he grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge. He passed one to Gabi. A petite brown hair woman appeared in the kitchen.

" Hello honey. Who's your friend?" Sarah asked wiping her hands and shakes Gabi's hand.

" Hi. I'm Gabriella…. Troy's friend" Gabi replied glancing at Troy. He smiled.

" Oh, your Gabriella. It's nice to finally meet you. Troy is always talking about you" Sarah replied glancing over at her son's blushing face. They heard the front door open and close. Jack walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the lips.

" Hi honey. I was just meeting Gabriella, Troy's friend" Sarah said winking at Jack at the word ' friend'. Jack chuckled.

"Hi Gabriella. It's nice to meet you. Troy talks about you non-stop" Jack stated.

" Dad…" Troy groans.

"What? It's true. You were right Troy. She's very beautiful" he replied. Gabi blushes.

" Dad… please stop. You're embarrassing me," Troy replied while putting his head in his hands.

" That's embarrassing to you? Wow. Times have sure changed since I was your age. My dad used to talk about all my imperfections the first time he met my girlfriends. Even your mom" Jack stated grinning at Sarah. She smiled.

" Well, it's different now dad" Troy said leaning back and forth on his heels.

" It's ok Troy. I'm fine," Gabi said winking at Troy, hoping he would take the hint.

" Oh, right. We have some business to discuss with you. Can we talk in the living room?" Troy asked.

Jack glanced at his wife. " Sure" They all walked into the living room. Gabi and Troy took the love seat while Jack and Sarah sat down on the couch. They both looked at their son.

" Well… What do you want to talk about?" Jack asked.

" Well, I um… was wondering if Gabi could stay here while her mom is gone. She is in London for the next two weeks. I don't want her to be alone," Troy said, making sure he stressed the word 'alone'. They knew what happened to Gabi. They were worried for her.

" Well… sure. Of course she can. Make sure she gets settled in the Guestroom. Gabriella, what would you like for dinner?" Sarah asked, as she smiled over at Jack. He smiled back.

" It doesn't matter to me. Do what you would normally do if I weren't here" Gabi replied quietly. " It's not like I'm important anyway" she muttered under her breath, but they all heard it.

" Gabi, of course you are. Besides, you're the guest" Troy said in a comforting tone. They all stood up and walked into the kitchen.

" Do you like spaghetti and meatballs?" I was thinking of making that anyway," Sarah asked.

" Yes. I do." She replied as she downcast her eyes to the floor.

"Great. I better get started then. Troy, give her some of your clothes tonight. You can pick up some of her's tomorrow" Sarah said as she put a pot of water on the stove.

" Sure. Well we will go up to my room then. Call us when dinner is ready" Troy said as they started up the stairs.

" It was nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Thanks for letting me stay here," Gabi shouted out as she went up.

" You too Gabriella. Please call us Jack and Sarah. And your welcome" Jack replied warmly.

"So what do you want to do?" Troy asked Gabi who was sitting on Troy's bed staring off into space.

" Well, is it ok if I take a shower?" She asked, finally looking at Troy.

" Sure, no problem. I'll just watch t.v while your in there" Troy replied, leading Gabi to the bathroom.

"Thanks. I'll be out in 20 minutes" she stated as she turned on the hot water.

" Ok. Take as long as you need too" Troy said, then went back into his room.

20 minutes later Gabi emerged from the shower in a towel. Troy gulped when he saw her. _Wow. She looks so hot. How can she say she's fat? Her body is perfect. Her curves are in all the right places. She's gorgeous._ Gabi interrupted by clearing her throat.

" Sorry, but I forgot that I don't have clothes" She said nervously, worried about being under Troy's intense gaze.

" Oh sorry" Troy said, going to his dresser. He handed her a pair of his basketball shorts and a wifebeater.

" Thanks. I'll be out in a minute" she replied and went into the bathroom.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Troy asked.

" Sure. Which one?" Gabi replied.

" Um, how about Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It's really good," Troy said after a moment.  
"Sure" Gabi said. Troy got up and put the movie into the DVD player. The movie started while Troy snuggled up to Gabi. They went to eat dinner when Troy's mother called, then went back to watch the movie. They fell asleep on each other's shoulders.

Hope you like it. Sorry if there's not action in this. There will be in the next chapter. Sorry if it's short. I have an essay, a response paper, and a timeline to do. It's all from my History class too. I'll try and update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own anything High School Musical except the plot.

Saved

Chapter 9

Gabriella's POV

I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and looked at the alarm clock. I heard the door opened.

" Gabriella, honey. You need to get up for school. I need your help with getting Troy up as well" Sarah called out.

" Nooo! Please, five more minutes' mom" I mumbled.

" Gabriella, I'm not your mother. Now come on. It's 6:30 already," she said again.

" Alright" I said, letting the covers go and getting up out of bed.

" Don't you look wonderful in the morning" She laughed, as she looked at my dishevel hair, wrinkled pajamas, and scrunched up, tired-looking face.

" I know. I always look horrible. I don't know why Troy likes me" I moaned.

" Gabriella, you're a beautiful young women. How can Troy not like you? We also hear that you're really smart, funny, kind, and caring. He is head over heels for you" Sarah said softly.

" Well, we better get him up. I'll give you 20 minutes to get ready. Here are some of Troy's clothes for you. I know it's not girl clothes but it will do for now. Sorry" she said as she handed me a pair of black sweatpants and a long-sleeved wildcat's shirt.

" Thanks" I said. Sarah left. I took a quick shower and got dressed quickly. I straightened my hair, then left and went to Troy's room. I knock and then walked in when I heard no noise. I saw Troy lying on his stomach with his head hanging off the bed with drool coming out of his mouth. _He looked so adorable!_ I walked over to him and shook him to try to get him awake. He just groaned.

" Mom, go away. I'm dreaming about my Gabriella. She's so beautiful" Troy mumbled. I froze. _Did he really just say he's dreaming about __me__? Did he call me __his__ Gabi?_ I shook him again. He still didn't wake. I decided to have some fun with this.

" Troy, honey, wake up" I called out to him. He just rolled over on his side.

" Troy, hurry! Trevor's got Gabi. He's making out with her," I said in her best imitation of a man's voice. Troy jumped up at the sound of Trevor and Gabi name in the same sentence.

"What!? You bastard! Get away from her " Troy screamed, getting up out of bed and looking around the room.

" Troy, calm down. He's not here," I said as I bursted into a fit of giggles at the sight of Troy looking for Trevor in the room.

"What? Gabi why did you do that? I was going to kill him," Troy cried going over to her and pulling her into a hug.

" I needed to get you up. It was the only thing that worked. Come on hurry up and get dressed" I said pulling away from Troy.

" Fine. I'll get ready. See you downstairs in 5 minutes" Troy said, while getting some clothes from his dresser.

I headed down the stairs for breakfast. When I entered the kitchen, I saw Troy's parents kissing, but they looked up and pulled away when I cleared my throat. They both blushed.

" What was that screaming we heard a couple minutes ago?" Jack asked.

" Oh, I just pretend to be a guy and said ' Troy hurry! Trevor's got Gabi. He's making out with her' and he sat right up and screamed ' What!? You bastard! Get away from her'. It was really funny. I couldn't stop laughing" I told them. They laughed as we turned and saw Troy entering the room.

"What's so funny?" Troy said as he got a bagel out of the toaster oven and started putting cream cheese on it.

" Nothing. Just told them of your screaming" I replied smiling as I got a glass of juice.

" That wasn't funny. I was going to kill him" Troy growled.

" Yes, I know. Come on, let's hurry up or we will be late for school" I said.

" We are driving to school with my car. So don't worry," Troy said as he put his plate in the sink.

" Oh, sorry. I forgot," I said as I put my glass in the sink and swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Thanks for the juice" I said as I headed for the door with Troy in tow.

" No problem. Gabi, this is your new home so act like it is" Sarah reprimand. " And remember to call us Jack and Sarah. Bye guys" she added.

We headed to Troy's car. We got in and sped off to East High. When we arrived we parked the car and headed inside. People started to stare at me when we walked down the hall.

"Troy, people are staring at me. I don't like it. It's all because I'm wearing your clothes" I whispered softly.

" You are? Wow, I didn't even notice that. Don't worry. They are just jealous of you. Besides you look extremely hot wearing my clothes" Troy smirked.

" Very funny. They probably think we are sleeping together" I whispered to him blushing.

" So what? Who cares? Let them think that. I mean, in a way we are. We are sharing the same house at least" Troy grinned.  
"Troy. What am I going to do with you?" I cried, throwing my hands up in the air.

" Oh… I don't know. I deserve punishment right? How about I get a whipping?" Troy winked suggestively.

" I don't think so. Come on, we are going to be later for homeroom" I stated pulling Troy down the hall. When we entered, we took our seats next to each other. We smiled at each other. Whispers shot out:

" Is Troy banging her?"

" Who does that slut think she is, coming to school in Troy's clothes"

" Wow, she still looks so hot. No wonder why Troy's banging her"

The bell rung and they went to their separate classes. Lunchtime came and still no sign of Trevor. I met Troy outside that doors of the cafeteria. We walked inside and went in line. When we got out, we went over to where Troy's friends were sitting. I was nervous. _I know they won't like me. They will reject me like Troy's friend Chad did._

" Hey guys. This is Gabriella, my girl best friend" Troy stated to his friends as he smiled at me. The guys smirked and the girls smiled. I managed a small smile.

" Hi, I'm Gabriella. Nice to meet you" I said in a small voice with my eyes downcast to the floor.

" Hi Gabriella. It's nice to finally meet you. Troy's always talking about you," The African American girl said.

" Yea, he does. It gets really annoying" a peppy blond girl said. Troy blushed. I smiled at him.

" We are sorry about Trevor. I was the one who got Troy when he found you in the hallway. We are sorry we didn't help you sooner. We were scared" came the voice of a small shy girl.

"Its ok. I don't blame you. It's my fault anyway. I'm not good enough for him" I mumbled.

" Gabi, stop saying that! You didn't deserve that. He was a loser and doesn't deserve you" Troy yelled getting frustrated at having to keep saying this. Everyone in the cafeteria was starting to stare at them. " Stop staring! There's nothing to see here" he glared at them.

"You don't understand. I'm not pretty enough or skinny enough for guys. They like girls like her" I cried, on the verge of tears, pointing at the blond girl sitting at our table.

" Gabi, that's not true. Please listen to me. I love you! So, how can you say that" Troy pleaded.

" You can't love me. My own mother isn't even around me anymore," I cried, tears running down my face.

" Gabi…." Troy cried reaching for me. I pushed him away and ran out of the cafeteria. I ran all the way to my locker. I opened it and took out my book for next period. I heard breathing on my neck. I slowly turn around to find Trevor glaring down at me. I shrank down against the locker.

"Oh, look who it is. Why, it's the fat slut named Gabi" he sneered. I didn't say anything. I was too scared to.

" What? Your not going to say anything bitch" he yelled. He slapped me hard across that face. I whimpered. He punched me in the face. I fell to the ground crying.

" You're not going to fight back? You really are a bitch" he smirked. He kicked me in the stomach a few times. I just laid their feeling so much pain. I heard footsteps coming closer to us. Trevor leaned down to my level and punched me again. When he brought his fist back to do it again, another fist collided with his face. He was knocked off balance and fell to the ground.

" Don't you ever touch Gabi ever again" Troy snared as he continued to punch Trevor. Troy finally stopped and crouched down next to me.

"Gabi…." Troy trailed off.

" I'm ok. Don't worry" I whisper barely audible.

"Oh… Gabi. I'm so sorry he did this to you. It's my fault. I should have come after you right away," Troy said, moving my hair out of my face.

" It's not. Don't say that" I said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Trevor getting up and coming after Troy. " Troy, look out" He didn't hear me and Trevor's fist went into the side of Troy's face and he fell backwards. I stood up and punch Trevor hard. He looked up shocked then picked me up and threw me across the hallway into the lockers. I cried out. The hallway seemed to have an audience and all of Troy's guy friends pounced on Trevor. They kicked and punched him till he wasn't moving. Then they ran over to me to make sure I was all right. After I said I was they went over to Troy. He stood up and ran over to me.

"Gabi baby, are you all right?" he cried looking at all of my bruises.

" Yes, I fine. What about you?" I asked.

" I fine. It's you I'm worried about. You could have died. Come on lets go to the nurse" Troy said as he leaned down and picked me up. We all walked down to the nurse's office. Troy put me down on the bed the nurse had. The nurse came over to me.

"What happened?" She cried looking at my bruised body.

" Trevor Matthew's did this to her. He also hurt Troy" Chad said.

" Don't worry. He will be expelled" the nurse said.

" Wow, Gabi. I thought you were a goner," the blond girl said.

"We all did" the African American girl said. I smiled at them. " Oh by the way I'm Taylor. The blond girl is Sharpay. The shy girl is Kelsi. My boyfriend is Chad, which you know. Sharpay's brother Ryan is the one is the green shirt. Jason is in the blue and is also Kelsi's boyfriend. Zeke is Sharpay's boyfriend and he's in the red" she finished.

" It's nice to meet you all" I replied. The nurse came back and worked her magic. She told us to all go home. We all left promising we would meet tomorrow morning in front of my locker. Troy and I went home. He picked me up and brought me into the house. As he laid me down on the couch, Troy's parents came into the room.

" What happened to you two?" Sarah cried.

" Well Trevor beat up Gabi then punched me a few times. I fine mom. I'm just concerned about Gabi" Troy replied.

" I'm fine, really. I'm hungry though. What are we having?" I asked sitting up.

" Oh well, I figured we could order out." Jack replied. They ate dinner, and then Gabi went to take a shower. Troy took one after her. They both cuddled up to each other watching a movie. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: I personally didn't like how it came out. I hope you do though. Please read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I have been having writing block issues and well as been busy. This chapter is dedicated to **mysupermanwillcome, samanta1024, and 1Sugar Ray Fan** for reviewing the most. I also want thank all my other reviewers. Sorry it's short. I'll try and write more in a few days. Well enjoy!

Saved

Chapter 10 

Gabriella woke up dreading today. It was the day after the fight and she wasn't sure if Trevor was expelled. She got dressed quickly and went downstairs for breakfast. Jack and Sarah greeted her.

"Good Morning Gabriella. Did you sleep well?" Jack asked her, looking over the top of his newspaper.

"Yes, I did Jack. Thank you for asking. Is they're anything for breakfast?"Gabi replied, while glancing at Troy, who just entered the room looking very tired.

"Yes, Sarah's making pancakes" Jack replied. "Someone went to bed late last night," Jack added to Troy.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Morning Gabi" Troy added while placing a heap of pancakes on his plate and drowning them in syrup.

"Hey Troy.Hurry up and eat so we can leave"Gabi said to Troy while she drained the last bit of contents of her milk and put her glass in the sink.

"I'm doing the best I can. Besides, we won't be late. I drive" Troy shot back.

"Yes, we will, because you stay in the car outside of school for 10 minutes checking yourself out. It's annoying"Gabi cried. At this point Jack and Sarah were looking at the teens amused.

"Hey, in order for chicks to dig me, I need to look good for them" Troy grinned while winking at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Troy's parents. Troy's parents chuckled.

Gabi rolled her eyes."I could care less about 'your chicks'. I want to get to school on time to make homeroom" Gabi said, putting her books in her bag and swing it over her shoulder.

"Kids, just hurry up and get to school" Sarah chuckled.

"We are going, don't worry. Move it Troy" Gabi said, pushing Troy out the door.

"Gabi, stop nagging already. You sounds like my mom" Troy exclaimed pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Before Sarah could reprimand Troy, Gabi said," You point? You think that's nagging? You need a serious reality check then. Now move" Gabi demanded. Sarah and Jack watched Troy sigh in defeat as they went out the door. They could hear Troy mumbling as he closed the door," She's lucky I love her. She's going to get it one of they days" Gabi of course didn't hear this, she already went ahead of Troy and was already in the car.

"If only they knew they that they are going to be Mr. & Mrs.Troy Bolton " Sarah said while cleaning up the dishes.

"Yep. Well I have to go to work honey. Love you" Jack, said as he gave his wife a quick kiss on the lips. He walked to his car and headed to school.

Troy and Gabi pulled up in front of East High School. Troy shut off the engine and starting looking in the mirror at his reflection. He swept his hair out of his eyes and flashed his Bolton grin. Gabi just rolled her eyes. Finally they got out of the car and walked into school. As they started walking down the hall, they noticed that kids were starting at them. Troy just glared at them. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Nobody wanted to face the wrath of Troy Bolton. It was pretty scary. They found that out yesterday. Troy and Gabi went their separate ways to their lockers.

Gabi went to her locker. As she grabbed her English book, she felt someone behind her. She froze. She turned around to see Taylor.

"Hey Gabi. Sorry, if I scared you," she said as she shifted her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey Taylor. It's ok. I just though it was…well you know" Gabi said.

"I know. Come on, let's walk to homeroom now" Taylor said as Gabi closed her locker and grabbed Taylor's arm. They walked to homeroom. As they entered, everyone stared at Gabi. After a moment, they stopped. Gabi turned behind her, to see Troy glaring at them. He's face softens when he looks at Gabi.

"Hey Gabi. Come on, let's take our seats before Darbus gets here" Troy grins at me. She smiles. They take their seats and listen to Miss Darbus talk about the announcements.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey readers. I'm going to speed up the story just a little bit. I'll probably won't be able to update next week because midterms and final exams are coming up in a couple of weeks, but I'll update as much as I can, so please stick with me. I hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!

Saved Chapter 11

Gabriella's POV

The morning went by pretty quickly. I still hadn't seen Trevor yet. I was very thankful for that. After fifth period, I went to her locker before lunch. As I opened I locker a note came flying out. I opened it and smiled. Just glancing at the handwriting, I knew it was from Troy.

_Gabi,_

_Please meet me in the rooftop gardens. Just go down the science wing and you will come to a white double door. Just go up the stairs and you will see me. I want to ask you a question. _

- Troy 

I smiled and closed my locker. _I wonder what he wants to ask me. What if he wants me to be his girlfriend? What do I say? No…. that's not possible. He would never go out with me. Besides, he likes that girl…Sharpay I think her name is. _

_Flashback _

_I was walking down the corridor towards my locker with my new friend Taylor in tow. We were just chatting about her and her boyfriend Chad. _

" _Gabi, I don't think he likes me anymore" I hear from the girl next to me. I opened my locker and put in my Biology and English textbooks. " Taylor, of course he does. He told me that he has just been having problems with his family. It seems that his parents are getting a divorce" I replied while getting my Calculus book for next period. _

"_Yea, so why didn't he tell me then. I am his girlfriend after all" Taylor demanded. I sighed._

"_Because he didn't know how to tell you. He came to me because I have knowledge on this stuff. I'm sorry. He said he was going to tell you soon," I said, closing my locker. _

"_Oh, well…thanks Gabi. I'll talk to him later" Taylor replied._

"_No, problem" I replied. We started to walk to calculus. We were just about to turn a corner, when I heard Sharpay and Troy's voice. We stopped and listened. I looked towards them and felt tears threating to fall. They were really close to each other._

"_I really like you Troy" Sharpay said slowly coming closer to Troy. _

" _I really like you too" Troy replied smiling. I couldn't take anymore and ran. Tears were streaming down my face. Taylor called after me, but I didn't listen. I just ran and ran. I didn't want to go to class so I walked home and cried. _

_End Flashback_

I followed Troy's directions and found Troy sitting on a bench on the rooftop. I cleared my throat; Troy looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Gabi " Troy said as he motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Hey, Troy" I quietly replied taking a seat next to him.

"What's the matter, Gabi?" Troy asked.

"Nothing. So what did you want to ask me?" I countered. He took my hand with his. I merely just blinked.

"Gabi, I really like you. I want you to be my girlfriend" Troy said, looking at me for an answer. I didn't move or say anything. I didn't even blink. After a few moments, Troy spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you liked my too. Never mind…I was wrong" Troy stated quietly as he dropped my hand. He started to get up and walk away.

"Troy….why are you doing this?" I whispered, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. Troy stopped in his tracks. He turned around and sat back down.

"What do you mean? Gabi?" He replied, wiping my tears away.

"Doing _this_ to me. You like Sharpay, so why are you asking _me_ out" I replied barely audible. Troy looked at me bewildered.

"I don't like Sharpay. Who told you that?"Troy asked.

"No one. I saw with my _own_ eyes a few days ago" I replied. Troy just looked at me for a few minutes till it dawned on him.

" Gabi, I don't like Sharpay. We are just friends. You saw Sharpay acting as you" Troy said, giving me a hug.

"Huh?" I asked clearly confused. Troy just laughed.

"Sharpay was sick of me talking about you all the time, so she said to help me with asking you out, she would pretend to be you so I could practice" Troy said, still chuckling.

"I feel so stupid right now" I whispered.

"Don't.It's ok. Anyone could have thought that. I really like you Gabi. Will you please be my girlfriend?"Troy asked.

"Troy, how can you like me? Look at all the cheerleaders. They are all pretty unlike me. I may be smart but guys want a girl who is pretty, not fat and not a nerd" I whispered looking down at the floor. Troy just squeezed my hand.

"Gabriella, I don't want a anorexia girl for a girlfriend. I want a girl with curves. You have that. I want a girl who is smart, kind, caring, a great friend, and yes beautiful. That is my description of a perfect girlfriend. But guess what? I just described you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. My friends even love you. I know that if my friends love you then you really must be perfect" Troy said softly, looking at me and wiping the tears that were again falling. I smiled.

"Thanks Troy. You make me feel special" I replied, finishing wiping my tears away.

"You are special. I hate having this conversation Gabi. You are so wonderful. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise" Troy said giving me a hug. I hugged back.

"Thanks Troy. I'll try to remember" I said softly.

"So… will you please be my girlfriend now?" Troy said a little desperately. I smiled.

"Of course Troy" I chuckled. Troy leaned closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I shuddered. He pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. When we finally broke apart, we both were breathing jaggedly.

" I love you Gabriella Montez" Troy said as he softly kissed my lips again.

"I love you too Troy Bolton" I replied kissing his cheek. we stayed a little while longer then went back to class. We later found out that indeed Trevor had been expelled. When we got home, we went to Troy's room to do homework.

"Come on, Troy, focus on your homework." I replied after looking up from my English book to catch him yet again staring at me.

" I can't help it Gabi. You're too beautiful and interesting for me not to look at you. Homework is soooo boring" Troy pouted.  
"Troy, that won't work. Come on, let's get this done" I said firmly.

"Fine, be a meany" Troy continued pouting but reluctantly went back to his work. A few minutes later, Troy was looking at Gabi yet again.

"Ugh! Troy stop it! I can't concentrate with you doing that" I complained.

"Please, Gabi. Just a little break" Troy grinned. I hated that grin. It always made me give into everything he said.

"Fine. But more later" I said as he picked me up and spun me around. I laughed.

"Troy…put me down" I wined. He just spun me around faster. Troy's parents were now looking in at the scene and laughed. Troy and Gabi didn't notice them though.

"Sorry, Gabi, your mine now" Troy exclaimed as he began to tickle me.

"Troyyyyy…..stop" I squealed.

"Not till you say I'm the hottest guy ever" Troy smirked.  
"Never" Gabi shouted. Troy just tickled her harder.

"Say it" Troy demanded playfully.

"Fine. Troy you are the hottest guy ever" I cried as he swung me around then dropped me on his bed. He crawled next to me.

"I know. But it never hurts to hear it again" Troy grinned. I smacked his arm playfully.

"Ego much" I replied. He just laughed and kissed me. I kissed back. Troy's parents just stood their shock. Troy began playing with my dark locks of hair. I ran my hands up and down his chest. We kissed again.  
"I love you" Troy murmured against my lips.

"I love you too" I kissed his cheek then pulled him up. We turned around to find Troy's parents standing in the doorway, still looking like they were in shock. We both blushed.

(No one's POV)

They finally broke out of a trance. Jack was the first to speak.

"You guys are going out?" he croaked.

"Yea. We just starting going out today" Troy replied.

"This might be a problem guys" Lucille said.

"Why?" they both asked unison.

"Gabriella's mother just called. She says she has to stay in London. She says she won't be coming back" Jack replied sadly.  
"What? No… but I can't leave Troy" Gabi said.

"Gabriella, she says she doesn't want you to there" Jack said.

"What? Why?" Gabi cried.

"She says she doesn't want you anymore. She wants to have a life without a kid" Lucille cried, tears coming down her face.

"I told you Troy. My own mother doesn't even want me" Gabi cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Gabi, it's her lost. I love you and want you here" Troy replied hugging a now sobbing Gabi. Troy looked to his parents. They just looked at them sadly.

"Troy, where am I supposed to go. I have no relatives. I will have to live on the streets" She cried, while holding onto Troy for dear life.

"Gabi, you won't live on the streets. You will be living with us. You mother said we now can have custody of you" Jack said as he picked up Gabi and brought her to the couch.

"Really? You want to take me?" Gabi said looking at them skeptically. They just smiled.

"Yes, Gabriella. We do. We look at you like a daughter to us" Lucille said firmly. "Which is why we have a problem. I don't know how I feel about two teenagers that are dating living in the same house. Believe me, I'm glad you are finally together but I'm afraid to trust you guys"

"Mom, we are almost eighteen. We will be fine. Besides Gabi and me just staring going out today so we wont be having sex anytime soon" Troy said to his parents. They looked at each other then back at their son.

" I guess you right. But you better be careful and no sex in the house" Jack said.

"We promise" Troy said as he glanced over at Gabi. She managed a small smile.

"Gabi will still have the guestroom. If you only sleep and nothing else them maybe she can share the same bed to sleep in if she wants" Lucille replied.

"Thank you, Sarah and Jack. This means so much too me" Gabi said gratefully.

"Our pleasure Gabriella. Now,let's go eat." Jack suggested. They went to olive garden for dinner then went back home. Gabi and Troy watched a movie in the living room. Gabi snuggled up to Troy's chest. Troy kissed her forehead.

"Troy, what will everyone say on Monday at school? The cheerleaders will kill me for going out with you, never mind living with you" Gabi said in a tired and worried voice.

"Don't worry. They won't hurt you. And if they do, I won't hurt them because I don't hit girls, but Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi will take care of them for you. If guys do though, then I will personally take care of them" Troy replied. Gabi laughed.

"Thanks, Troy" Gabi said. She kissed his cheek. They climbed up to Troy's room after the movie. They climbed into his bed and snuggled close together with Troy wrapping his arm securely around Gabi's waist. They kissed each other good night and fell asleep. Jack and Sarah went to check on them a little while later. They found them sleeping together with Troy's arm still wrapped around Gabi. They smiled and went to bed themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

Saved 

Chapter 12

Monday morning came as quickly as a tornado passes through a town. Gabriella had not gotten sleep the night before. She was too worried about what the girl population at school would do to her, when they found out about Troy and her. Especially the cheerleaders. Her mother had deserted her. She took off to London with her new boyfriend and figured since Gabi had Troy in her life now, she could just leave her and not care or worry anymore. Gabi was still a mess about her mother leaving her, but tried not to show it. She had to be grateful for the Bolton's taking her in. And she was, very much so. She was also worried about Trevor. Even though she knew he was expelled, she couldn't help but still be afraid that he was going to come back for her.

Gabriella eventually made it down the stairs after taking a quick shower and throwing on her favorite pair of jeans with a lacy black tanktop. Jack and Sarah had to leave early for work that morning, leaving the two teens to make their own breakfast. After pouring herself some cereal, she felt warm breath on the nape of her neck. She shivered, and spun around to meet the deep blue eyes of her boyfriend.

"Good morning beautiful" Troy greeted her as he kissed his sweetly on the lips, then sat down and helped himself to a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Wildcat" she returned as she sat back down to continue her breakfast.

"Wildcat?" Troy asked confused and curious at the same time.

"Yea, that's my nickname for you. I think it's cute" Gabi replied, as she glanced up quickly from her English book. She was not really in the talking mood; she figured she would skip ahead to the next story she had to read for the class.

"Why are you reading instead of talking to me? Aren't I important too? Especially, since I now live with you?" Troy pouted. Gabi gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, just tired" Gabi replied as she put her English book away.

"You didn't get sleep?" Troy asked as he finished the rest of the milk from his cereal.

"No. I have a lot on my mind" Gabi admitted. She finished her cereal and put Troy and her bowl in the sink.

"Like what? I can understand your mom and all but nothing else," Troy said as he walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead. She leaned into his touch. Troy wrapped his arms around and buried his face in her hair.

"Mmm…you always manage to smell really nice. So what else is bothering you?" Troy murmured against her hair.

"Half the population at East High and Trevor" Gabi replied. Troy sighed.

"Gabi, we talked about this. The girls have your back about the 'girl population'. They won't hurt you. If you want, I'll even talk to them. They will get over it. The guys will get over the fact that your not mine as well. As for Trevor, he's not going to hurt you anymore. He's expelled and I'll make sure that either me or the gang is with you at all times if that makes you feel better" Troy responded and gave her a hug. She smiled.

"Thanks Wildcat. You always make me feel better" Gabi replies.

"Hey, it's my job" They both chuckle.  
"Come on, or we'll be late" Gabi says as she drags Troy out the door. They manage to arrive at school by 7:40. As they open the door and step into the hallway, all eyes were on them. Gabi feels self-conscious and looks at Troy. He squeezes her hand in assurance. They hear whispers all around them as they head to Gabi's locker. She grabs her stuff and they continue on to homeroom. When they step inside homeroom, the room falls silent. Whispers continued. Girls were glaring at Gabi while guys were smirking and checking her out. Troy shot them a glare. They looked back at Gabi one more time, licked their lips then turned around. They spotted the gang at the back of the room and walked to them.

"Hey man" Troy said to his best friend.

"Hey bro" Chad replied as he and Troy did their handshake. "What's with Gabi?"

"Umm…. well her mother left her on Saturday" Troy said as he smiled at Gabi,who was standing next to Taylor while Sharpay was telling them about her latest shopping trip. She gave a smile back.

"What do you mean 'left' her?" Chad questioned.

"She called from London telling us she wasn't coming back, that she was finally free from Gabi, and left Gabi in my parents care. So she is now living with me indefinitely" Troy quickly explained as they took a seat. Miss Darbus had now entered the room, telling them to all settle down.

"Wow. That's rough. How's Gabi taking it?" Chad asked.

"Not good. She didn't sleep last night thanks to that, the girls at school, and Trevor" Troy said as he looked in the direction of Gabi. Allyson and Chantel were glaring her from their seats across from Gabi. The bell rung as kids got up and scrambled out of the room. Miss Darbus left for a bathroom break. Gabi walked up too Troy.

"I hate this. What did I ever do to them?" Gabi said more to herself. Troy laughed.

"Umm…let me think. Your only dating the hottest and most popular guy here, Gabi" Troy said as he kissed her on the lips. The gang saw this and smiled. Allyson and Chantel saw as well, and vowed they would get her back later when Troy wasn't around. They all left and went to their classes promising to meet up at lunch.

The morning flew by for Gabriella. After fourth period, she stopped by her locker before meeting the gang in the cafeteria. As she opened her locker, she felt someone behind her. She spun around, to find the same two girls that were glaring at her in homeroom.

"Yes?" Gabi politely asked.

"Yes?" Allyson mimicked. The other girl laughed. "What are you? Miss Goody two shoes?" Allyson demanded.

"No" Gabi replied.

"So, you're the geek with Troy. Well get this straight right now. Troy is going to be mine. He's only with you because he feels sorry for you" Allyson smirked.

"No, he loves me. We are going out and you won't get him" Gabi responded softly.

"Oh really? Well, we'll see about that, won't we? I will do whatever it takes to break him and you up. I will make him realize he's stupid for even thinking about going out with a geek like you" Allyson said.

"Don't bother trying whatever your going to do, because it just won't work" Gabi said again just as softly.

"You can't even raise you voice, can you? Wow. You really are Miss.Perfect" Allyson, cried.

"I'm not perfect" Gabi shot back, her voice raised just a little bit.

"OoOo…so you do have a mouth? Well let's see how loud you can get," Allyson said as she brought her hand back, and slapped Gabi across the face so fast Gabi didn't even see it coming. She just stood there in shock. Tears were on the verge of coming down, as she tried to stay strong but she was slowly losing.

"Aww…. the little baby is going to cry. What ever shall we do Chantel?"Allyson mocked smirking.

"Smack her again to make sure she knows he's yours" Chantel replied. Allyson laughed. She turned to Gabi who was frozen in the same spot. She brought her hand back again and slapped Gabi hard across her cheek. Gabi felt like her face was on fire. Tears spilled over her eyelids and down her face. Allyson smirked.

"That will hopeful teach you to stay away from Troy Bolton" Allyson said as she grabbed Chantel's arm and skipped down the hallway. As Gabi slowly looked up, she saw everyone look at her. She quickly wiped her tears away, closed her locker, and walked down the hallway to the lunchroom. She wanted to crawl up into a hole but she knew she couldn't. Troy would find her anyway. She made her way to the cafeteria. As she walked in, people turned to look at her. They could tell she was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, while her face and cheek was still red from the slaps Allyson gave her. She made her way to the gang. She quickly took a seat and looked at the floor. Immediately seeing his girlfriend, Troy lifted her shoulders up to look her in the eyes. Troy gasped at seeing Gabi.

"Gabi, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Troy asked with concern in his eyes and voice as he wiped away the tears that managed to come down again.

"N-Nothing" Gabi replied. The gang was looking at her, sad yet angry, as they knew the answer already.

"Gabi, talk to me. Did any girls hurt you?" Troy asked in a gently but firm voice.

_You have to tell him. He's going to find out anyway. But then this is going to start a war. I'm going to lose Troy and Allyson wins. It's not fair. I can never get anything I want. I always lose. I even lost my mom. But on the other hand, if I don't tell him, he will be mad at me. HE might get so mad as to hit me. I don't need that right now…Troy would never hit me. Just tell him Gabi. You can do it. _

" Allyson and Chantel" Gabi finally answered. " They surrounded me at my locker just now. They said I'm going to lose you and that your Allyson's. I told her that she won't and she hit me twice" Gabi started to cry again and buried her head in Troy's chest. She gripped Troy's shirt and held onto him knowing she was going to lose him.

"Gabi, you're not going to lose me. I will always be yours. The girls will take care of Allyson" Troy said soothingly as he gently rub her back. Troy looked to the girls and they nodded back. They knew just what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Saved 

Chapter 13

The rest of the day passed. At 3:00, Troy took Gabi home after telling the rest of the gang goodbye. They would later come over to Troy's house for movie night. Gabi seemed to be a little better than in the cafeteria. When Troy got her inside, she just when up to her room. They now made the guest-room Gabriella's room even though she never slept in her bed. She just used it to get changed and a place to call her own. Troy sighed and walked to his room. He knew he wanted to go to his girlfriend, but decided to give her some time and space. Troy turned on his computer. After checking his e-mail, he signed onto AIM.

_TroylovesGabi14 has signed on_

Chadtheman has signed on 

_TroylovesGabi14: hey_

Chadtheman: yo 

_TroylovesGabi14: wat up?_

Chadtheman: nothin. How's gabi? 

_TroylovesGabi14: she's ok. went right to her room though. _

_Chadtheman: that sux. tay and sharpay will beat the shit out of allyson. _

_TroylovesGabi14: they got nerve. that's all I have to say. allyson is so not my type. u would think she figured that out a long time ago. she's not even pretty to me. Gabi is just damn gorgeous while allyson's face looks all fake._

_Chadtheman: tell me bout it. I so would tap gabi. allyson is just plastic. well later man. tay's here. see u later tonight. _

_TroylovesGabi14: hey don't think bout touching my girl. later._

_TroylovesGabi14 has signed off_

_Chadtheman has signed off_

Troy leaned back on his desk chair and yawned. He got up and walked to Gabi's room. He knocked on her door.

"Gabi?" he called. He heard crying. He slowly opened the door to reveal Gabi, who was laying on the bed clutching her teddy bear with tears steaming down her face. Troy walked over to her, set the teddy bear down, and picked her up. He rocked her back and forth.

"Gabi, talk to me. The gang will be here in a little while. That's something to look forward to huh?" Troy asked gently. He leaned down and placed a soft feathery kiss to her forehead. Gabi slowly looked up at Troy.

"You won't leave me, will you? Like my mom? Or run off to Allyson?" Gabi quietly asked after her tears clamed down.

" I promise Gabi. I could never leave you Gabi. As for Allyson…" Troy looked at Gabi. The look on her face was evident that she was worried that he would say, yes, he would. " I would never do that. I love you so much Gabi. You have natural beauty while Allyson's face looks all fake You are so damn gorgeous Gabi. Nobody could ever compare to your looks or your sweet nature" Troy said as his mouth covered hers. The kiss was sweet at first, but became demanding as they both moaned into the kiss. Troy pulled Gabi closer, if that was possible, as his hands gripped her waist tighter. Troy pulled Gabi on top on him and cupped her face. Troy kissed her cheeks, forehead, then made his way to her neck that was glistening with sweat. He swiped away her hair that was sticking to her neck and softly nipped at the base of her neck. Gabi moaned and pulled him closer, threading her fingers through her hair.

"Troy…." Gabi trailed off.

"Mmmm…yea Gabi?"He murmured between the kisses that he was now giving her collarbone.

"We should stop. Our friends will be-" Gabi moaned louder as she felt Troy cup her breast though her tanktop.

"Fine" Troy reluctantly replied as he pulled his hand away from his breast, that was already straining for him though her shirt. Gabi got off Troy and staighted her shirt out. Troy got off his bed and pulled Gabi into a hug.

"Mmm…you look very hot right now" Troy whispered in her hair.

"Stop it" Gabi protested. She squirmed away from Troy.

"I can't help it" Troy said as he looked at her with such an intensity, then looked down to his hips. His little 'problem' was making thing worse for him. Gabi followed his gaze and laughed.

"It's not funny," Troy cried. Gabi stopped laughing.

"Sorry, your right. It's not. Come on, let's get our homework done before our friends get here," Gabi said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Fine" Troy replied as Gabi dragged him to the living room. After an hour, they heard the doorbell ring. Troy went to get the door while Gabi went to set up the junk food. Troy's parents were at a friend's house for dinner so the kids can have some alone time. They all gathered in the living room.

"So, what movie will we watch tonight? Wow. I just realized Gabi's new to movie night. We should have to induct her into the club" Sharpay stated.

"Yea, she should. We could make her do a dare. I say she should have to strip to her bra and panties," Chad grinned as he spread out on the couch. Taylor smacked him in the back of the head. He groaned.

"I don't think so. I'm not doing that Chad" Gabi protested. All of them laughed except Troy, who glared at his best friend.

" I will give you a dare since it's my house" Troy said. He walked over to her, leaned down, and whispered in her ear, " You have to give me a massage tonight in only your bra and panties, when everyone leaves" He grinned.

"Do I have to?" Gabi complained.

"Yep" Troy said proudly.

"Fine" Gabi said, crossing her arms.

"What does she have to do?" Chad asked.

"Something for me later" Troy replied, looking at Gabi, his eyes glazing over.

"Ewwww" Taylor and Sharpay exclaimed.

"It's not what you think," Gabi said, taking a seat on Troy's lap. They finally all settled down and watched '10 Things I Hate about You'. After watching the movie, eating junk food, the gang left Gabi and Troy alone.

"So how about the massage?" Troy grinned. She sighed. She didn't want him to see her body yet. She was very self-conscious and was worried that Troy will be disgusted after taking one look at her body naked.

"Troy, your parents are coming home soon," Gabi said. At least the excuse could work since it was true.

"Oh…. yea. Well the next time we have alone time then" Troy said disappointed. They cleaned up and waited for Jack and Sarah to come home. When they did, they said goodnight and made their way upstairs. They climbed into bed, snuggling up to each other. Troy kissed he softly on the lips.

"Night Gabi. I love you" Troy said.

"Night Troy. Love you too" Gabi replied. She laid there for awhile thinking. Am I really worthy of Troy? What am I going to say when we have alone time together. Sorry, but I don't want you to be grossed out by my body? I'll have to figure something out. Gabi finally drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I figured I would give you two chapters instead of one. Well I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Don't know if you know him or not but Heath Ledger just died yesterday. He was only 28. I still can't believe it. I cried when I saw it. I feel like I'm in a dream and when I wake up he will still be alive. But unfortunately it's reality. Try and keep his family in your thoughts. He also left behind his 2-year-old daughter. So sad. He was a great actor. I've seen all his movies he's played in. I used '10 Thing I Hate about You' as the movie they watch, as a memoir of him. That was his first movie he stared in when he came to the U.S from Australia. Very good movie. Watch it! I'm going to stop now because my hands hurt and I'm sure you're tired of my talking. Thanks. I'll try and post more this weekend. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so sorry about this late update. I've been busy and having a bit of a writer's block. Thank you sooo much for all the reviews!! You guys rock! Also warning, this chapter has some explicit sex scene in it. Saved 

Chapter 14

Over the next few days, Troy and Gabriella couldn't have much time together, much to Troy's displeasure. Gabi couldn't help but be happy about this, but she knew time would be running out. Every time Troy got excited that they would have alone time, Troy's parents would come and ruin it. It was like they knew what Troy was planning and were trying to stop it. _One of these days, I'll make sure they won't,_ Troy thought. He just needed to come up with a plan.

They were currently sitting in homeroom, not really listening to Miss Darbus talk about new announcements. Kelsi was writing new music, and Jason had his head down on his desk, thinking about Kelsi. Taylor was trying to come up with new strategic ways of beating West High's decathlon team, while Chad was spinning his basketball on his finger. Sharpay was filing her nails and Ryan was looking outside at the sky. Gabriella was doodling on her notebook and looking up every so often to glance at Troy who was fiddling with his pen, and staring at Gabriella with his mouth open, drool starting to leak down his chin. _God, is she beautiful. I could stare at her all day. And that smile! It could light up a whole room!_

"Mr. Bolton! Stop staring at Miss Montez. And wipe that drool from your chin. It's disgusting! Save you drool antics for outside of school!" Miss Darbus barked, getting the attention of the whole class.

They all laughed, while the gang smirked at Troy. Troy broke out of his daydream of Gabriella, lazily picked up his hand and wiped his mouth. Gabriella just turned around in her seat to look at Troy and smiled at him. Troy smiled back, and they both pretended nothing happened. Everyone smiled at the couple. They all loved that Troy and Gabriella were going out. They all thought they were so cute and perfect for each other. There was only one person who didn't think so. And she was glaring at Gabriella. She knew she would have to teach Gabriella another lesson. She obviously didn't get the warning the last time.

The bell rung, signaling it was time to go to first period. The class got up and left. Troy and Gabi said goodbye to the gang, saying they would meet them at lunch. Gabi and Troy walked to P.E together. They walked into the gym, heading to the bleachers, and sat down. Once seated, Troy pulled Gabi onto his lap. He grabbed Gabi's hand and kissed the back of it. He kissed her forehead and heard her sigh. She really had the best boyfriend in the world. They smiled and waited for the coach to come. A few minutes later, Mr. Bolton walked into the gym from his office.

"Gather around me," Mr. Bolton called to the teens. They all got up, and walked over to the coach.

Troy and Gabi still had their hands linked together.

"Hey, Gabi," Mr. Bolton said as he put his arm around her.

"Hey, Uncle Jack," Gabi smiled. They had gotten really close over the past few weeks. She now called Troy's parents Uncle Jack and Aunt Sarah.

"Now, today we will be playing basketball" The boys cheered while the girls groaned. "I want you to pair up and first practice throwing the ball to one another" Mr. Bolton stated.

The teens all paired up and started throwing the ball to each other. Gabi and Troy walked to one corner of the gym and started throwing the basketball. Gabi had started to like basketball. Troy and Jack had taught her basketball and now it was a regular thing to do after dinner. She was also starting to get real good. After P.E, they went their separate ways; Troy going to Spanish while Gabi went to AP Chemistry.

During Chemistry, Gabi asked her teacher if she could go to the bathroom. She said yes, and Gabi went off down the hall. She slipped into a stall and did her business. She then walked up to the sink to wash her hands. As she wiped her hands on a paper towel, she heard the door open and in walked Allyson and Chantel. They were talking and giggling about some new cute top they saw at the mall. They stopped short when they saw Gabi. Allyson smirked and walked up to Gabi.

"Hey, Montez," Allyson said, looking around, making sure no one else was in the bathroom.

"Hi," Gabi said, looking to get out of there fast, not wanting to deal with her.

"Aww…baby Gabi needs people to protect her," Allyson mocked.

"I'm capable of taking care of my self, unlike you who always needs Chantel around you." Gabi shot back.

"Really…well let's see about that." Allyson got dangerously close to Gabi.

"What? Do you really think you're going to hit me again?" Gabi said, looking really fed up with dealing with Allyson.

"Maybe, I will" Allyson shot back.

"I would like to see you try" Gabi said, checking her watch. _My teacher is going to kill me. I've been in here 15 minutes. _

Allyson went to put her hand up, but stopped when she heard the door open, and in walked Miss. Zackary. She noticed the anger in Gabi's eyes and looked between the two.

"What's going on here, Miss. Montez?" Miss Zackary demanded.

"Umm…." Gabi trailed off.

"Nothing, Miss. Zackary" Allyson replied sweetly. "See you later, Gabi" She spat at Gabi, leaving the bathroom quickly with Chantel, who was right on her heels.

Miss. Montez, if you're done, I think it's time for class. Let's go" Miss Zackary said, opening the door and walking out. Gabi sighed and followed.

………………………………………………….

The rest of the day passed slowly. When it was finally time for lunch, Gabi made her way to her locker. She put her books in her locker. She felt someone behind her, and turned around.

"Montez, the teacher isn't here to save you this time. So what are you going to do?" Allyson sneered.

"I don't need a teacher. I'm surprised though, you don't have Chantel here with you" Gabi smirked.

"Like I need that bitch. So ready to get back to what we started?" Allyson asked, stepping closer to Gabi, who had her back pressed into the lockers.

"Sure. You?" Gabi asked, not caring anymore and just wanting to beat the shit out of Allyson.

"You bet" Allyson glared, and slapped Gabi across the face. Gabi froze for a second then stepped back into life, punching Allyson in the face. She fell to the floor. Everyone in the hallway stood in shock that Gabriella Montez actually punched someone. Allyson got up from off the floor and glared at Gabi.

"You bitch! How dare you?!" Allyson shouted. She raised her hand to slap her again, but a hand came in front and stopped her from doing so.

"Allyson, step away from my girlfriend. Now!" Troy said in a low voice. Everyone turned and looked at Troy. He looked pissed. Beyond pissed.

"Troy?" Allyson asked. "See, I told you Gabi. You can't even handle yourself on your own" She spat at Gabi.

"I think she just was" Troy smirked at Allyson. "Ooooo"'s ran out in the hallway.

"Yea, but we didn't finish because you stopped me" Allyson stated.

"Damn right I did. I'm not going to let you hurt my girl. Now stay the fuck away from her, or next time I'll make sure she beats the shit out of you" Troy said, glaring Allyson down. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh don't worry, there's no need" A voice sounded in the hallway, coming closer to them. They turned and saw their principal walking towards them. "Miss Hollaway, you are expelled. Follow me to the office, please" Mrs. Mathews said. Allyson glared at Troy and Gabi but reluctantly followed the principal. The hallway started to clear.

"Gabi, are you ok?" Troy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Troy. But why did you do that? I wanted to kill her" Gabi scowled.

"Because Gabi, you would have gotten suspended or worse expelled" Troy chuckled.

"Yes, but it would have been worth it, if I got to beat the crap out of her" Gabi exclaimed.

"What every you say, Gabi. Come on, let's go to lunch" Troy said, as he steered her off to the cafeteria.

When they arrived in the lunchroom, they went to their table and took a seat. Everyone in the gang was there except Ryan, who was making-up a test. They all started talking about the fight.

"I can't believe you punched her" Sharpay exclaimed.

"She deserved it. She cornered me earlier in the bathroom. She's lucky Troy came when he did" Gabi responded.

"Still that was so cool. I never thought you had it in you" Chad said.

"You mean you actually thought?" Taylor smirked. The table laughed.

"Hey! I can think when I want to" Chad shouted.

…………………………………………………………

The rest of the day went rather quick. When it was time to go, Troy and Gabi said goodbye to their friends and headed home. When they got inside their house, they noticed their parents weren't home. They went into the kitchen to find a snack. Troy opened the fridge and pulled out two waters and a bag of grapes. Ever since Gabi started living with him, she has been making him eat healthy food. While Troy was washing the grapes, Gabi noticed a note on the table, and picked it up. It said:

_Troy and Gabi, _

_Your father and I needed a day off from parenting, so we are staying in a hotel. Just kidding. I needed to go on an overnight business trip and I took your father with me. Please be good while we are gone. I heard about the fight with that girl…. Allyson, I think her name was. That wasn't good, Gabi. You're lucky you didn't get expelled. On the non-mother side of me, rock on! Glad you showed her who's boss. Troy, I'm also glad you stood up for Gabi. Well, we will see you tomorrow night. Love you. _

_- Mom and Dad_

Gabi threw the note away. She and Troy walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"So, what did the note say?" Troy asked as he pulled Gabi onto his lap.

"They are staying overnight on a business trip. They will be home tomorrow night" Gabi replied.

"Great, so we get the night to ourselves" Troy said, with lust and love resting in his eyes.

"Yea, I guess" Gabi said quietly. She was a little scared. She never stayed before alone with Troy for a night. Was he expecting her to have sex with him? _Yea, I love him but he will hate me once he sees my body._

"So, what do you want to do?" Troy asked as he started kissing down her neck.

"Umm…I don't know. What about you?" Gabi asked timidly.

"I know what I want to do. But I don't know if you want to" Troy stated; now leaving kisses on her collarbone.

"What's that?" she asked, even though she knew.

"Mmm…make… love… to… you," he said in between kisses. Her knees stared to shake and her heart started to pound.

"Umm…. I don't know" Gabi said.

"Are you not ready? Is that it? We can wait if you want" Troy said; now picking up his head and looking her in the eyes.

"It's not that, it's just I'm scared you will hate me" Gabi whispered. Troy frowned.

"Why would I hate you?" Troy asked, confused.

"Because I don't have a good body. And I might not please you" Gabi said softly, looking down at the ground.

Troy lifted up her head with his hand, "Gabi that's stupid. I think you have a great body. And you don't have to worry about the pleasing part. I'm sure you will be fine. I just hope I will please you" Troy replied.

"Are you sure?" Gabi asked.

"I'm positive. Are you sure you want this?" Troy asked.

"More than anything" She replied.

He crashed his lips onto hers and ran his fingers though her hair. She moaned and pulled him closer to her body. Troy started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone. Gabi ran her hands down his chest, then pulled off his shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor. Troy grinned and pulls off her shirt. He then unclasped her bra, and threw it to the side. He stopped and stared at her chest. Gabi started to feel really self-conscious and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Don't! You're so beautiful" Troy said and started to massage her breasts. Gabi gave a little sigh of contentment and ached into him. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked. He applied the same attention to the other. After some time, he withdrew, and he kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back. He pulled off her jeans and tossed them to the floor. She then too, took off his jeans. As Troy went to pull off Gabi's panties, she started feeling self-conscious again, and Troy noticed.

"Gabi, you're beautiful, don't worry," Troy said as he slowly pulled off her underwear. When he pulled off her underwear, he trailed kisses up her legs. When he reached her center, he blew air into her core. She moaned and shivered at the sensation.

"Troy…." Gabi gasped as he felt his tongue enter her. He gave her a few sharp licks then began testing her by staying stationary in her. She whimpered and he pulled out of her.

"Troy, what are you-" She couldn't finish as he plunged a finger into her. She moaned and rolled her hips in response. He continued going in and out of her till she came onto his finger. He pulled his finger out, brought it to his mouth, and sucked them clean.

"My turn" She stated and trailed kisses down his chest. Troy moaned and she smiled against his bare chest. She pulled down his boxers and then grasped his erection in her hands. Troy gasped, and Gabriella lowered her head to his erection. She put her mouth on him and slowly massaged him with her tongue.

"Gabi…."

She fully engulfed him and she heard him moaning while he came into her mouth. She swallowed it and brought her head back up and kissed him on his lips.

"Troy…. I need you now…" Gabi murmured against his lips.

Tearing his lips away from hers, Troy positioned himself over Gabriella. He looked at her to make sure that she really wanted to. Gabriella nodded, giving Troy a smile. He lowered himself into her, hearing Gabriella moan quietly. Gabriella bit her lip in pleasure, as Troy adjusted himself inside her. He felt her walls close around him as he thrust in deeper and deeper, moving inside her. She screamed his name, as he moved faster and faster, driving himself in further. He moved more quickly until their hips were moving in almost the same rhythm and he couldn't go any more. Moving as one, Gabriella moaned his name in delight as he did hers.

"Oh…Troy," she gasped, her back arching in pleasure, as she wrapped her legs around his tighter.

" Gabi…" he breathed, watching her throw her head back in joy as she clung onto his body.

Moving at the right pace, Troy felt her come before he did. He fell to her side softly, removing himself from her. He kissed her lovingly and held her close to his body.

"Troy, I love you," she whispered, still out of breath.

"I love you too, Gabi. Was it everything you wanted it to be?" he asked, kissing her shoulders tenderly.

"It was perfect. Thank you for making me feel beautiful" Gabi replied.

"No problem" Troy said. They laid in each other's arms, listening to each other's breathing. They eventually fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own nada

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own nada!

Saved

Chapter 15

The next month seemed to pass by very quickly. There was still no sighting of Trevor, which made Gabi extremely happy. Since Chantel's expulsion, there haven't been too many problems in East High. Gabriella has been feeling sick now for the past week. Troy has been trying to get her to go to the doctors but she kept insisting that she was fine or it would go away if a few days.

Gabi and Taylor were currently sitting in Taylor room discussing Troy and Chad. Chad had been acting like a jerk lately and seemed to fight with Taylor about everything. Troy, on the otherhand, was driving Gabi nuts with him wanting to take her to the doctors.

"Tay, he's driving me absolutely CRAZY! He keeps saying there must be something seriously wrong because I'm never sick" Gabi exclaimed, waving around her spoon in the air that was filled with Rocky Road ice cream and sprinkles of garlic. She also had been having very odd taste buds lately.

"Well, you never are sick. I mean- is that garlic in you're ice cream?" Taylor asked, pulling a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, yea, it's really good. You should totally try some" Gabi said, holding the spoon in front of her best friend's face.

"I think I'll pass. Gabi, do you think you might be pregnant? I mean, do you always use protection?" Taylor asked her.

"Of course, I do. I mean why- Oh shit! We didn't the first time. He was focusing on making me comfortable about everything. Oh Tay, what if I am? I'm only 17! I can't have a baby now. I'll ruin Troy's future. Troy will leave me! He will hate me. What do I do?" Gabi cried, now sitting down on the floor, rocking back and forth, with a couple of tears sliding down her face. Taylor slid off her bed and put her arm around Gabi.

"Gabi, first of all, Troy will never leave you. He loves you way too much. And second, you first need to take a pregnancy test. Don't worry everyone will be here for you now matter what." Taylor rubbed soothing circles on her back and arms. Gabi started to calm down and wiped her tears.

"How do you know?" Gabi whispered.

"I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Taylor demanded.

"Yes" Gabi replied.

"Then I always know" Taylor stated. They burst out laughing. "Ok, maybe not always, but trust me, everything will work out fine"

"Alright, I will," Gabi said, now getting up to get more ice cream.

"Eww, Gabs, that is so gross. How can you look at it, nevermind eat it?" Taylor asked.

"It's sooo good! How can you not?" Gabi retorted.

"Come on, lets go to the pharmacy to get a test," Taylor said, pulling on her coat.

"But my ice cream." Gabi pouted.

"You can eat it later!" Taylor exclaimed. Gabi stuck out her bottom lip. "That may work on Troy, but it won't work on me."

"Ugh! Fine, we'll go," Gabi groaned.

They went to the pharmacy 3 blocks away from Taylor's house. They quickly went in and bought 3 tests, just to be sure. They went back to Taylor's and Gabi went into the bathroom. She quickly peed on all 3 sticks, washed her hands, and went back into Taylor's room.

"How long do we wait again?" Gabi asked her friend.

"Umm….5 minutes" Tay replied, looking at the box. They quietly sat on the bed, waiting for the time to come. Gabi sat there drowning in her thoughts. _What if I am? Will Troy leave me? He says he loves me, but he's a guy. They run scared when this happens, right? What will Troy's parents say? They will kick me out for sure. Where will I go? What if- _

"Gabi, its time. Come on, lets go check" Taylor said, breaking Gabi out of her thoughts and putting her arm around her, led her to the bathroom. They walked over to the sink; Gabi looked down at the results, and picked one stick up. It was pink. She took a deep breath. She picked it another one. Pink again. No, this couldn't be happening. It couldn't! She picked up the last one. It was pink. No, no, no! It can't be.

"No!" She cried out and slid down onto the floor. Taylor went to her best friend's side and rubbed her back.

"Gabi, it will be ok. Troy won't leave you. If he even thinks about leaving, I will murder him," Taylor said, comforting her.

"But even if he does, Troy's parents will kick me out." Gabi sobbed.

"They will not, Gabi. They love you." Taylor reasoned.

"Not when they find out I ruined their son's future!" Gabi cried.

"Gabi, you just need to talk to them. Everything will work out. You'll see," Taylor said. Gabi's tears slowed down.

"You better be right, Tay" Gabi replied, as they hugged each other.

"Now, go on home and tell them. I'll see you tomorrow," Taylor said. Gabi smiled.

"Bye Taylor" Gabi said, walking over to the front door.

"Bye Gabi, everything will be fine" Taylor stated. Gabi just waved and left the house. If only Taylor knew the meaning of the word fine.

Gabriella stepped out into the chilly air. It was December and the temperature was slowly going down. She wrapped her sweater around her tighter and started to make her way towards Troy's house, otherwise known as hers now. As she went, she continued to think about how she would tell Troy and then how they both would tell his parents. As she turned onto Elm St. she noticed a red car trailing behind her. She tried to stay calm and continued walking, her pace becoming a little faster.

A few minutes later, she turned around again and noticed the car was gone. She sighed in relief and started to walk again. She lightly heard footsteps behind her but didn't make a big deal out of it. Lots of people walk in Albuquerque. She only had 5 more minutes to go till she got to see Troy. As she turned onto her street, she felt hands cover her mouth. She started to scream but the person just kicked her in the stomach. She groaned in pain and struggled to get loose. She felt another blow to her stomach and face. She sucked in a breath and started to feel dizzy.

The person tied a cloth around her mouth. She again tried to scream but no sound would come out of her mouth. The person dragged her down the sidewalk, into the ally, and pushed her into the trunk of the car. The person turned onto Troy's street and drove past his house. Gabi looked out the window, looking at the house whispering, " Troy" before seeing black.

Troy was pacing around his room. Gabi should have been back by now. She said she was going to Taylor's for a while but would be home around 7. What if she's hurt or- no she was fine. I'll just call her cell. He dialed the familiar number and wait for his girlfriend's sweet voice to come on. But it never came. _That's odd. She always answers. I guess I should try Taylor's_.

**Troy Bold**/ _Taylor Italic_

"_Hello"_

"**Hi, Taylor. Is Gabi there?"**

"_No, she left an hour ago. She should have been there already"_

"**Well, she's not. Is there anywhere else she could have gone? What about Sharpay's?" **

"_No, Sharpay is visiting her father this weekend"_

"**What about Kelsi?"**

"She's at Jason's house"

"**But she has to be somewhere. I'm worried Tay, what if she's missing?"**

"_We'll find her, don't worry. Call the gang and we'll go out and look for her"_

"Ok, but we need to find her. I'm really worried. I can't lose her" "Don't worry. Call the gang and we'll meet at the park to look for her. We'll meet in an hour"

"**Alright, see you later" **

"Bye" "Bye"

Troy hung up and dialed Kelsi and Jason. He then called Zeke. They agreed to meet at the park. They were worried as well. Taylor called Chad, Ryan and Sharpay. Even though Sharpay was with her father, she told Taylor she would be there in 15 minutes. As the hour approached, there was still no sign of Gabriella. It was now 9 o'clock. Troy was going out of his mind. Troy's parents were on another business trip. They wouldn't be back for another two days. Troy scrambled to put on his vans as he ran out the door. He ran to the park.

When he arrived he was all out of breath and was ready to collapse. Taylor and the rest of them were already there.

"We need to split up. Let's go in groups of two. I'll go with Zeke, Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Jason, and Ryan and Sharpay. We need to search everywhere. Movie theater, library, school, anywhere you can think of. We'll meet back in an hour" Troy told his friends.

"Got ya," They all said. They all left and started their search for their friend, Gabriella Montez.

Taylor and Chad were currently checking the Movie Theater. They asked everyone there if they had seen a girl around 5'5'', with long, wavy dark brown hair, peite, and dark brown eyes. They said they haven't. They went on to the museum of Fine Arts.

Sharpay and Ryan were looking at the library. The Albuquerque Library stayed open till 10pm. They said they haven't seen Gabriella, who was a regular there.

Kelsi and Jason were looking along Main Street, the hang out for teens. It has plenty of shops and great places to eat. They looked around the square as well but no one had seen Gabi.

Troy and Zeke were on their way to East High School. Troy always has a key because of his father. Troy put the key into the lock and opened the door. The hallways were quiet and eerie. They went to the cafeteria, the library, Troy and Gabi's secret spot, and various classrooms. No one was there. Troy was giving up hope.

They all met back at the park. It was now 9:30pm. Troy now had a few tears leaking down his face. Taylor gave him a hug.

"I need her, Taylor. I'm lost without her. She's my other half. What am I going to do?" Troy cried. The gang stood and looked at Troy, at a loss of what to do or to say to their friend. Kelsi and Sharpay had a few tears streaming down their faces well.

"Troy, the police will find her. You will be together again, don't worry." Taylor was rubbing circles on his back, trying to calm him down.

"But what if they don't? Why would someone kidnap my Gabi? What if we never find her?" Troy sobbed.

"Troy, come on man, they will find her. We all need Gabi. Let's go to the police and file a missing report" Chad said, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"More like a kidnapping report," Troy hissed. They all walked to the police station. They walked up to a friendly enough police officer.

"Excuse me, we need to file a missing persons report." Chad told the officer.

"A kidnapping report." Troy put in.

"Are you sure the persons missing?" The officer asked ignoring the comment.

"Yes, we just looked everywhere, but we can't find her." Chad replied.

"What's the person's name and I need a description." the officer said.

"Her names Gabriella Montez. She is 5'5'', had long, wavy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and she's petite." Taylor said. The officer took out a notepad and wrote it all down.

" She also was wearing black skinny jeans, a red tanktop, and a black sweatshirt. And she also had white flats on her feet." Troy added. The officer wrote it down.

"Thank you for all the information. We will get on it. We will call you if we have any information on her or her whereabouts," the officer said.

"You have to find her. I need her. She's my girlfriend. I love her to death," Troy pleaded.

"We will do our best, young man" The officer smiled sadly.

"Thank you," they said to him. They all left and headed home.

"Are you going to be ok, Troy?" Taylor asked him.

"Not really, not till Gabi's in my arms again. Thank you all for your help. I'm going home to sleep. Bye" Troy said, turning on his heels and walked to his house. The gang looked at each other and shrugged. They knew Troy would never be the same till Gabriella Montez was back with them again.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating faster

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating faster. I have a couple of little problems going on right now. I've been having a lot of health issues going on with me. It's been like this for 3 years and I'm still waiting for answers. That alone has been taking my away from my writing because I'm in pain everyday. But I manage though it. The other problem is my computer practically crashed last weekend and I'm waiting for a new one. I can only type on my computer. So when I get my new one, there will be loads of chapters waiting to be uploaded. Currently I'm typing this on my mom's computer where I can only spend a few minutes checking my email and reading some stories. I'm sooo sorry guys! I really hope I get my new one soon, somewhere in the next two weeks I hope. But the good news for you guys are that I'm a senior so I'm getting out in the middle of May so their will be plenty of updates. Thanks you all for understanding. I miss my computer but unfortunately I have to wait. I'll be back as fast as I can.

Kaitlin


	17. Chapter 17

Saved

Chapter 16

(Troy's POV)

I was heated. It was now several hours since the police told us they would look for her, and I was still pissed. How could this happen? Why did it have to happen to my girl? To my sweet, innocent Gabriella? Who would do something like this to her?

I'm still distraught. My parents have come up already and tried to comfort me. Don't they understand that I have lost my one true love? Don't they get I might never see her again? They don't understand! I'm glad the gang hasn't called. It's a surprise really. They would only make thing worse. Sure, they may have lost a friend but none of them have lost their soul mate. Yes, that's what she is, my soul mate. I think I knew that the moment I laid eyes on her. I just can't see myself with anyone else.

Gabriella is the one for me. She is perfect in everyway; the way her eyes depict every emotion she feels, whether they shine or look sad and dull, they make her look beautiful. The small quirks that she has only made her look more perfect in my eyes. The way her nose crinkled in disgust or when she chewed her bottom lip in concentration. I sighed. How did I ever get lucky enough to have her? What f I never see her again? I need her….she is my life. Where are you, Gabi?

(End POV)

Saved…

Gabriella woke, feeling very disoriented. She slowly blinked and opened her eyes. The room was very dark; there wasn't much light in the 8x11 room. There wasn't much in it either. On the left side, there were two closed-shut windows with a small nightstand under them. On the right side there was a small 4 chested bureau with a small lamp on the top of it. In the middle where she was, sat a full sized bed.

She struggled to get up; it was that moment she realized that she was handcuffed to the bed frame. She let out a soft cry. A minute or two later, the door to the little room swung open, and Gabi was faced with her kidnapper. For a moment, he just stood there, letting Gabi take him in. He was tall, at least 5'10''. He was wearing jeans and a red polo long-sleeved shirt. He had a baseball cap on and his head was down so she couldn't see his hair or face.

He lifted his head to meet her eyes. Gabi gasped and shrank back against the bed. There, in all his glory, stood Trevor. His eyes were soft and gentle looking as he made his way to the bed. Gabi whimpered and tried to move as far back against the headboard as possible but it wasn't far enough from him. Trevor sat down and reached for her cheek. Gabi started to cry while he caressed her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Trevor asked, looking with concern into her eyes.

"Trev, please…please let me go" Gabi cried softly.

"Aww, you don't mean that, you want to be here" Trevor whispered, before giving her a quick kiss.

"No, I don't" Gabi replied.

"Yes, you do, you love me" Trevor said, now slowly reaching to take her shoes off.

"No, I don't, Trev. I love Troy! I need him. He's my soul mate, not you" Gabi said firmly. Trevor stopped what he was doing and swiftly brought his hand back, smacking her across the face. The force of the blow sent her backwards into the headboard, hitting her head on the edge of the shelf.

"Don't you ever say that again! I will not have it! Don't even say that filth's name. He is a nobody! You hear me? A nobody! You think people actually like him? People just feel sorry for him, like you did. I am far better than him and 10x hotter than that punk," Trevor shouted, grabbing Gabi's neck, and forcefully applying pressure to it. Gabi's eyes were clouded over, and they rolled to the back of her head as he started to shake her.

"Are you going to say anything, bitch?" He growled. Gabi stayed silent. "What the fuck?" Trevor then felt her head. He withdrew his hand and felt a sticky substance on them. Blood. It was blood. He quickly turned her head over and saw a steady flow of blood streaming from her head. "Shit! What the fuck? Gabi! Gabi, wake the hell up!" He yelled but she made no movement. "Don't die on me yet!" he quickly went to fetch a towel and applied it to her head. He was at a loss of what to do. He didn't want her to die but he couldn't take her to the hospital. What was he going to do?

Gabi, in the mean time, was slowly slipping away…..

Saved….

Troy woke, drenched in sweat. He quickly sat up in bed and looked around the room. It was dark again. Wow, he thought. I must have slept at least another 12 hours. His stomach grumbled. I don't feel like eating, he thought. But I really should. He got up and softly walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge. He stretched, scratched his belly then pulled out the jar of jelly. He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the peanut butter. As he was going for the bread, the hallway light came on. He heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up this late?" Jack asked his only son.

"I needed to eat. I haven't eaten anything in 2 days" Troy replied.

"Are you um…feeling any better?" Jack asked, not wanted to upset his son.

"No, I'm not. I never will be until Gabi is in my arms again" Troy said, blinking back the tears from his eyes. He couldn't cry. Not in front of his friends and family. He had to be strong for Gabi, who must be scared out of her mind.

"Troy, its okay to cry. You can, you know" Jack said, looking at his son, who was hunched over the sink, with his back to his dad.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be okay. I just need to go for a walk" Troy replied.

"Troy, its 1o'clock in the morning! You can't go out now. It's dangerous!" Jack exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, Dad. I just need to go" Troy said, walking to the door.

"Troy, I can't lose you too. I already lost my daughter" Jack said, coming closer to Troy.

"Dad, please, I need this. I will be extremely careful! I promise" Troy pleaded. Jack sighed, knowing he couldn't win.

"All right. You can, but be home in an hour and take your cell and keys" Jack relented.

"I will, there's no need to worry. Bye." Troy picked up his cell and keys, waved and walked out the door. Jack shook his head and walked back up stairs.

Troy stepped out and turned right out of his driveway, heading towards the park. Tons of questions were running through his head. Where is she? Is she still in Albuquerque? Is she overseas? Is she alright? And most importantly, who took her? Let's go down the list. The boys? Nah, they love her as a sister. They would never take her away from me. Mmm….Chantel? That's a laugh. Yeah, right, she couldn't plan a kidnap to save her life. Samuel James? He is in love with her, but I don't think he's that desperate. Let's see, who else? Who hates her? No one. How can they? She's amazing, with the hair, the ey-wait! Trevor! I should have known! He's wants revenge. I should have known. My poor Gabi is with that crazy psycho because of me. I need to call the gang. I need help to take him down.


	18. Chapter 18

Saved

Chapter 17

Troy ran all the way to Chad's house. By the time he got to the front door to ring the doorbell, he was out of breath. He banged on the door repeatedly, his fists sore. A minute later, Chad answered the door, wearing only red and black boxers. He looked very confused. Taylor came up behind him wearing shorts and a tanktop. Troy normally would have made a joke about them answering the door like that, but he was too worried and needed to get the information out.

"Troy, what's wrong? Why do you look like you ran a marathon at 2 in the morning?" Taylor asked, also confused. What was so wrong that he couldn't wait till morning for? Troy took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. After a minute or two, after feeling he could handle a conversation without struggling for breath, he began.

"He's got her. He's got her somewhere, I know it. No one else would have her. He does!" Troy cried.

They continued to look confused. "What? Who's got her?" Chad asked, slowly losing patience. He had hoped to have a quiet, peaceful evening with Taylor while his parents were gone for the weekend. So much for that, he thought. Troy was also losing his patience. How can they not know who? He thought.

"He does! Trevor! Who else! I narrowed down the list. I even considered you guys as a suspect at first, but-"

"What the fuck? Why would we be considered?" Chad exclaimed.

"Not Taylor or the girls. Just the guys but I know you would never do that to her or me so you were immediately taken off it. I also had Samuel James and Chantel on there but I know they would do it either," Troy finished. Chad and Taylor gave him a sceptical look. Troy caught it.

"Okay, well I know Chantel would want to, but I know she's so not capable of a kidnap. I mean, please, this is Chantel we are talking about." Troy said.

"That's true," they both said in unison. Troy just nodded.

"So you know that Trevor kidnap Gabster? I mean he isn't that smart." Chad pointed out.

"So? Neither are you, and you could kidnap Gabi. She is tiny, after all" Troy said, exasperated.

"Hey! I am too smart" Chad cried, indignantly. Troy and Taylor gave him a look. "Okay, so maybe not too smart, but I still wouldn't kidnap Gabster! She's my sister"

"You know Chad; you keep pointing out that you would never kidnap Gabi. Are you sure you'rE not just felling guilty that you did?" Troy mocked half serious, half jokingly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Me, of all people? Kidnap Gabi? Are you out of your fucking mind? Have you been doing drugs?" Chad yelled.

"No," came Troy's simple answer.

"Well, it seems you have. I love her to death! I could never. Once I find the guy who did, I will personally beat the crap out of him before sending him to the cops" Chad confessed.

"Chad, are you not telling me something, man?" Troy asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like how you keep saying you love Gabi. That's my job! Not yours. Got it? Troy demanded.

"Dude, calm down. I love Gabi yes-"Troy was ready to lunge at him; Taylor was holding him back, "but as a sister, that's all. It was always be that way. I love Taylor romantically" Chad said, shaking his head. Troy stopped struggling. He glared at him.

"That better be all. So will you both help me? I need to go to the cops to tell them this info. Wanna come?" Troy asked, now relieved of the newfound information about Chad and Gabi.

"Sure. Meet back here at 8, okay?" Chad said, now starting to close the door on Troy. Troy was way to fast though.

"I meant now. The cops stay open all night, you know. Gabi needs our help as fast as we can!" Troy exclaimed. Taylor and Chad both just yawed.

"Do we really have to?" Chad asked. "Why can we go at 8? We need sleep too, you know" Troy didn't get it. Their so called friend was being held hostage somewhere, Japan for all they knew, and all they cared about was sleep. He cast them a dark look, made up of hurt, angry, confusion and worry. He turned his back from them and walked down the walkway. Looks like I'll do it all myself, he thought.

They did care about their friend, but they figured it wouldn't make a difference if they went a few hours later. What was the worst that could happen? Oh how wrong they were…..

Saved…

Gabi was confused. Where was she? Why was she here? She was supposed to be down on earth with Trevor. He was beating her up. What happened? Why am I here? She kept asking herself.

"You here because you need to be right now," came a voice out of the dark.

"What do you mean I need to be here? Where am I?" Gabi asked.

"You are in the middle," the voice answered.

"The middle of what?" Gabi cried, now getting frustrated.

"The middle. You are between life and death," the voice told her.

"I'm….what?" How can it be? I was fine 2 minutes ago!" Gabi shouted. How could this happen? I need Troy! Where is he? Why isn't he here? I need my friends! Even at this point I need Trevor, she thought, now scared of what was to happen.

"Gabi, don't even say that. You don't need Trevor. He has been hurting you! How could you want that for a life? You need Troy! Not Trevor!" The voice said very sternly.

"What do you know about me?" She demanded. "You know nothing. Now go away!"

"Young lady, don't you dare talk to your father like that. Have some respect" The voice called to her, as she began to walk away. She froze in her tracks. Her what?

"What did you just say?" Gabi asked.

"You heard me Gabriella Rae Montez. I am your father. So show some respect. What happened to the sweet little girl that used to sit on my lap till she fell asleep?" The voice said yet again.

"Papa? Is it really you?" Gabi asked, now feeling tears pricking at her eyes. The voice was no longer just a voice. Coming out from the shadows were a figure. Gabi walked a little closer. It was a figure of a man. Could it be? She wondered. Was it really her father she hadn't seen in 10 years? He walked closer to her and held his arms out wide. He smiled at her. Tears leaked out of her eyes. It WAS her father. She ran into his arms, he hugged her tight.

"Ohhh my baby girl. I've missed you sooo much! You have no idea how much" Mr. Montez whispered into her ear.

"Papa, I've missed you! Why did you have to leave? It went all downhill after you left. Mama left me a month ago. She hates me! Why did you have to go?" She hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry baby, but I had to. I had no choice in the matter. If I did, I would never have left you and your mother. It was my time to go. But I'm here now, aren't I?" He smiled.

"But papa, doesn't that mean I'm going to die. I don't wanna die yet. I love you but I love Troy too. I need him" Gabi confessed.

"I know sweetheart. I like him too. I like how he tries to protect you. He's the one, Gabi. But it's for Trevor to decide and for you. Do you really want to fight to live?" Mr. Montez said, now pulling out of the father-daughter hug.

"Of course I do, papa! I need my friends and Troy! They are my life," Gabi exclaimed. Mr. Montez just smiled.

"Come with me. I want to show you a few things before you decide." He took a hold of her arm and off they went, into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Saved

Chapter 18

Gabriella was then pulled off in a world wind. She was confused……where was he going to take her?? All of a sudden, she felt herself touch the ground and she looked around. She was in a boy's room. It was painted blue and had a breeze coming into the room….it felt really nice. Wait a minute, she knew where she was…..it was Troy's room. She looked around and saw Troy sitting on his bed. He looked so sad and depressed. She walked closer to him and noticed a few tears coming down his face. Aww, I don't want him to cry over me, Gabi thought. Just as she was about to say something to him, she heard his voice.

"Please, bring Gabi back to me. I need her so much, she is my everything. Why did that bastard take her?? Why?!" His voice shook as he spoke. Gabi felt her heartbreak seeing Troy like this. It's not your fault Troy…it's my own, she thought angrily in her head. She wanted to talk to him. Tell him that she was alright. But she knew it would do no good. He wouldn't be able to hear her anyway. She sat on his bed and wrapped her arms around him. She could actually feel his tears dripping on her shirt.

"I promise Troy, I will be back will you again. I promise" She whispered in his ear. She felt him straighten up as if he felt her presence.

"Gabby?? Is that you??" He whispered desperately. He waited a few minutes for an answer but he never got one. He went back to lying down on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Troy, that I have been putting you in so much pain. I will be back though, Troy. I promise you. I love you" She told him and leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. She then got up and started to walk back to his balcony. Just as she was about to go, she saw him close his eyes and whisper, "I love you, Gabriella Rae" before falling into an uneasy slumber. She tore her eyes away from his beautiful sleeping figure and took off with her father.

Gabriella felt the ground crumple beneath her again….the scene changed again before her. When she felt herself touch the ground again, she found herself looking at herself through a window. Where was she? She looked around better. It was a warehouse. This must be where Trevor was keeping her. She looked in better and saw herself lying on a bed unconscious and Trevor sitting next to her, holding a towel to the back of her head. He seemed to be distraught. That bastard! She thought. He knocked me out cold. Ooo……I wanted to kill him. Maybe this was a good thing….she could somehow tell Troy and her friends and they could find her. 

Mmm…..but how to make that happen?? She would have to somehow get their attention. She tore her vision from looking at herself and Trevor and went off with her father.

When they stopped again, this time they were back in the middle of life and death. She turned to her father, who was looking at her with a soft smile, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"So, have you decided you choice, mija??" He asked.

Yes, I have, Papa" She smiled. "I wanna figure out a way to get Troy and my friends to come find me there"

"Good choice, Gabi. Now, you only have so much time to do so, so you must choose fast and wisely" Her father stated.

"Like how much time??" Gabi asked.

"Only a week, mija. I'm sorry, but because of what Trevor has done to you, you won't be able to last long" Her father said sadly.

"Oh." Was all Gabi said.

"I'm sorry baby, but you can do it. I have faith in you" Her father told her. Her frown turned into a smile.

"Thanks papa. I know I can too. I have to for my sake and Troy's. I will miss you papa. I love you so much" She wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him tight, not wanting to ever let go. Her father hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"I will always be here if you need me Gabi. Besides, until they find you, you will spend your time up here with me when you aren't on earth" Her father smiled. She pulled away.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I better go then. I'll be back papa. I love you" Gabi said.

"I love you, too, Baby girl. Good luck!" He smiled. She was disappearing and a few minutes later, she found her herself inside Troy's room again. She saw that Troy was still sleeping. She suddenly got an idea and a minute later, she found herself inside Troy's head. Wow, she thought, as she looked around inside his dream, he has some, uh, really interesting dreams. She saw herself and Troy on a king size bed making out. When they came up for air though, Gabi noticed in the dream they were adults. Aww, Gabi thought, he wants us to stay together forever. A minute later the door opened and a pair of toddlers came running though.



"Mommy, Daddy, we want breakfast" The two little ones cried. Gabriella looked on, thinking it was so sweet. Dream Troy and Gabi turned and saw their 5 year old daughter Melody, and 3 year old son Benjamin.

"Aww, you guys are hungry already??" Troy joked.

"Yes daddy, we have big bellies. We could eat dinosaurs" Melody cried. Little Ben just nodded to what his big sister was saying. They were like two peas in a pod those two.

"Alright, come on then. Let's go and make pancakes" Troy shot up and grabbed Melody and started to tickle her.

"Daddy…..st-stop that!" She giggled.

"Mmm….I don't think so Mel, I got you now!" Troy just tickled her harder.

"Daddy, I-I-I can't b-reathe"

Aww, but how do I know that not you using your mothers skills" Troy said.

Dad-ple-ease……" Melody panted. Troy, seeing her like this, immediately let go. Mel tried to regain her breath.

"Daddy, that was really mean! You're a big meanie!" She cried, giggling. Troy pouted. Gabi looked at them. I can't wait for this to happen. I really hope this comes true.

They all went downstairs and made pancakes. After breakfast, they all went to the park. They dream faded and all was left was Troy sitting in a park. Cold and Alone. Gabi walked closer and sat down next to him. Troy was just sitting there and silently crying. Gabi pulled him into her arms and let him cry. It went on for a few minutes. When he was finally done, he looked up and saw Gabi.

"Gabi??" He whispered. "Is that really you??"

"Yes, Troy, it is. I'm here to help you. I need to direct you to where I am being held. But I need you and everyone's help" Gabi told him, taking his hand into hers.

"Gabi, I've missed you so much. I've been miserable without you" Troy told her.

"I know, Troy. I've been watching you. Now, in order for this to work, I need to figure out how for your actual body self to talk to me so you can find me. It might take some time though. The only problem is that I only have a week. With what Trevor's done to me, I don't have much time left"



"What has he done to you, baby? I need to know!" Troy said, caressing her cheek with his hand.

"I can't tell you Troy. Don't worry about it. You will find out soon enough. Now, how can we do this??" She asked him. They sat there in deep thought for a long time. About when it seemed he would never answer, he did.

"What about if I tried to fully take over his body and bring him there?? You know?? It might actually work" Troy said.

"Mmm…..maybe….we will have to see. Umm….how's the gang doing??" Gabi asked.

"Umm….well the other me is pissed because when he went to Taylor and Chad's house, they didn't care about finding you at that moment, they just wanted to sleep. It was so messed up!" Troy exclaimed.

"Troy, it's okay. I don't blame them. They don't have to be all worried and find me. What good would it do? Let them be" Gabi told him.

"But Gabs, that's not right, I know they care, but still they need to worry more about you then sleep. I mean, look at me, I never sleep anymore" Troy said.

"But Troy, you shouldn't do that either. Now come on, let's go and figure out your nutty side of you" Gabi joked. Troy just laughed. They went back into Troy's thoughts and tried to figure out how to do this.

A/N: I am soooo sorry readers. I just lost my inspiration for awhile. I had to speed up the story a bit. It's been taking me almost a year for this story and now with College starting for me on Tuesday, it's gonna be hard more than ever to write, so I am gonna try to finish this story as fast as I can. I will also be trying to finish Wildcats: All Grown Up as well. I hope I didn't lose my readers. I am so sorry! Please forgive me! Please R&R! Thanks!

Kaitlin


End file.
